


И такое бывает...

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих





	И такое бывает...

_ Time does not bring relief, you all have lied _

_ Who told me time would ease me of my pain! _

_ I miss him in the weeping of the rain; _

_ I want him at the shrinking of the tide; _

_ The old snows melt from every mountain-side _

_ And last year’s leaves are smoke in every lane; _

_ But last year’s bitter loving must remain _

_ Heaped on my heart and my all thoughts abide. _

_ There are a hundred places where I fear _

_ To go – so with his memory they brim. _

_ And entering with relief some quiet place _

_ I say, ‘There is no memory of him here!’ _

_ And so stand stricken, so remembering him. _

  1. _St. Vincent Millay._



  
  


Стук-стук… на крышку гроба.

Стук-стук… окончание жизни.

Стук-стук… кончено.

Упасть у могильного камня, провести рукой по выгравированным словам, замереть на

секунду и, наконец-то, спустя три года, дать себе зарыдать.

Мёртв. И никогда не вернётся.

Мёртв. И никогда его больше не будет.

Мёртв. И я умер вместе с ним.

Ты спросил меня как-то, что я сделаю, если тебя убьют?

Я всё-таки сказал тогда правду, любимый.

Планирую ближайшее будущее, потому что «потом» просто не существует. Узнать

твоих убийц. Найти. Уничтожить. Умереть.

Подожди меня, скоро я исполню обещанное.

Никогда не верил в громкие фразы. Никогда не верил, что можно добровольно лишить

себя чуда жизни ради сомнительного удовольствия встретиться где-то ТАМ со своим

ушедшим возлюбленным.

Теперь знаю.

Чья-то ладонь на моём плече — медленно поднимаю голову, смотрю.

Парсон, твой вечный дворецкий. Когда он успел поседеть и так состариться, ведь

прошло почти ничего?

Кажется, вся жизнь.

Кажется, ещё вчера ты впервые пригласил меня в свой дом. Никогда, как и ты, не

понимал прелести столь изысканно богатых особняков. В них же просто невозможно

жить.

Твоя собака, гостеприимно встретившая меня.

Твой рассказ о несчастных предках, которым приходилось на руках поднимать своих

наречённых по уходящей вверх длиннющей лестнице.

Парсон, отчитывающий тебя за неподобающее поведение. Правда, любимый, как ты мог

выключить мобильный? Как ты мог поехать на такси, а не вызвать машину? Как ты

мог? Но ты всегда так делал.

Любимый, а его реплики? Это шедевры.

«Джентльмены, я захожу», — и, кажется, не только я тогда почувствовал, как

многозначительно прозвенели в воздухе его слова.

Потемневшие глаза, жар от тел, сумасшествие в отдаче.

И поцелуи, сорванные украдкой, объятия, нерешительные и столь прекрасные.

Что? Я опять плачу?

Нет, Парсон, не надо, я сейчас успокоюсь.

Хотя кого я обманываю?!

Мои губы помнят нежность твоих, руки сводит от безумного желания прикоснуться к

тебе и никогда не отпускать. Тело ломит от невозможности выгнуться и прижаться к

тебе… Что? Да, я знаю, что этого больше не будет, но, боже мой, как же это

невыносимо – знать.

Стук-стук… до сих пор бьётся в висках.

Стук-стук… время отмеряет секунды без тебя.

Стук-стук… до встречи, любимый. Ведь так?

Ухожу от могильного холода – уношу его в душе.

Ком земли – ком в горле.

Парсон придерживает дверцу машины так же, как делал это для тебя. А ведь я готов

был его убить, и он прекрасно об этом знает.

Предатель? Да. Что хуже, любящий.

А я? Предатель. Буду.

Заплатите за его покалеченную жизнь, за его смерть, за нас.

Но сейчас отметаю мысли прочь.

Нью-Йорк – наш с тобой город. Наверное, поэтому я задыхаюсь здесь, тону и умираю

раз за разом. Повсюду вижу тебя.

  
  


* * *

Осенний день. Усталость после удачного рабочего дня на бирже. Пара блестящих

ходов, и моя компания в прибыли.

Люблю я всё-таки свою работу.

Любил…

Французский ресторанчик на углу. Дорогая сигара. Горячий кофе. Настоящие

круассаны. Мой уютный столик.

За окном льет дождь.

Ты!

Промокший обладатель дорогого костюма, слегка растрепавшихся волос и чуть

неуклюжих движений.

Ты!

Капли дождя преступно ложились на красную ленту дорожки, когда ты резко дёрнул

рукой с мокрым зонтиком.

Ты умудрился споткнуться целых два раза, пока шёл к барной стойке. Сначала твоя

неуклюжесть показалась мне забавной. Только потом я понял, что в контексте тебя

это — скорее аксиома. Печальная.

* * *

Машина остановилась.

Встряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Но они так же упрямо, как и секунду

назад, не хотят покидать меня даже за все сокровища мира.

Вхожу в дом — а перед глазами наша вторая встреча

Твоя гениальная забывчивость хоть раз в жизни послужила действительно хорошему

делу — она спасла меня от серьёзной угрозы заболеть и, что самое важное, она

дала мне тебя.

Решил заглянуть в мой любимый островок французской кухни, а заодно и вернуть

добряку хозяину одолженный мне вчера твой зонтик. Надо же было столкнуться с

тобой в дверях ресторанчика.

– Вот… я… вам… зонтик, – почему-то почувствовал себя неловко.

– Ну, хоть кому-то пригодилась моя рассеянность, – мальчишеская улыбка.

Знаешь, так улыбаться мог только ты. Больно, и снова непрошенный ком в горле.

Передал зонтик и потерялся в твоём открытом дружелюбном взгляде.

– Брэд Кроуфорд, – протянутая рука.

– Николас Линдерман, – пожатие.

Боже, я не знал, что кто-то способен с таким воодушевлением трясти мою руку в

знак радости от знакомства со мной.

– Николас Линдерман? НИКОЛАС ЛИНДЕРМАН! Боже правый, это вы! Это правда вы! Как я хотел с вами познакомиться! Это было невероятно! Это было великолепно! Как вы

их сделали! Я был тогда в Японии, и поверьте, вся Токийская биржа буквально

стояла на ушах! Нет, я не верю, что это вы! Мистер Линдерман, как я рад, как я

рад с вами познакомиться!

До сих пор в сознании застыло немое удивление. Разве кто-то способен так

искренне радоваться… прямо мальчишка.

Тогда я выиграл и получил номинацию на звание лучшего финансиста года. Наверное,

я просто готовился. Удивить тебя?

  
  


* * *

Стою на пороге. Твой дом. Слёзы подступили, и боль не даёт дышать.

Противозаконно быть таким, как ты. Мальчишка.

Как ты засмущался, когда понял, что до сих пор не отпустил мою руку, и мы все

так же стоим в дверях и мешаемся.

Как ты два раза умудрился уронить пиджак, который никак не хотел вешаться на

спинку стула и там оставаться, он с твоими доводами не соглашался и явно

предпочитал пол.

Как я, следом за твоим пиджаком, чуть не упал со стула, узнав, кто ты такой. Не

зря я всё гадал, где же слышал твою фамилию раньше.

Вице-президент Английского клуба Брэд Кроуфорд.

Лестница, памятная нашими шутками. Засунуть вспотевшие ладони в карманы, чтобы

лишний раз не напоминать самому себе, как дрожат руки. Сжать до скрежета зубы,

чтобы просто не завыть от накатившей с новой силой тоски.

Хриплым, сорванным голосом:

– Парсон, где Катерина?

Смотрю в лицо человека, который знал тебя всю жизнь. А вроде только вчера…

– Парсон, мне неудобно вас об этом спрашивать, но я, пожалуй, рискну, –

очаровательная улыбка отчего-то напрягшемуся дворецкому.

– Да, сэр, – вежлив, как всегда.

– Вы ведь знаете мистера Кроуфорда с детства? – задать вопрос и отследить

реакцию.

– Да, сэр. С самого детства, сэр.

– А не могли бы вы мне рассказать о его студенческих годах?

– Прошу прощения, сэр. Но вам лучше спросить об этом самого мистера Кроуфорда.

Он прибудет в районе трёх. Желаете подождать в гостиной или оставить сообщение?

– Я подожду. Но, Парсон, прошу вас, составьте мне компанию. Не люблю ожидание в

одиночестве.

– Прошу прощения, сэр. В мои обязанности входит проследить за приготовлением

обеденной церемонии для мистера Кроуфорда.

Не дать договорить, а то еще предложит прислать горничную. Судя по мыслям, так и

собирался.

– О, может быть, вы согласитесь потерпеть мою компанию на кухне?

Не давая опомниться, повернуть в нужную сторону, не оставляя ничего другого,

кроме как выполнить навязчивое пожелание гостя, и, скорее всего, делового

партнёра мистера Кроуфорда.

Сижу и наблюдаю за неторопливыми и уверенными движениями. Да, тут Парсон царь и

бог, но и из него можно выудить информацию. Главное знать как. Что ж, играем на

чужой территории.

– Понимаете в чём дело, Парсон, я хотел сделать мистеру Кроуфорду памятный

подарок. И понял, что не знаю о нём ничего, а спрашивать будет не совсем

некорректно. Мы как-то с ним разговорились, и он обмолвился, что скучает по

своим студенческим годам.

Напрягаюсь до предела, вслушиваясь в его мысли.

Что, лестница уже пройдена, и я почти у дверей твоей спальни? Когда только

успел? Удары сердца как в замедленной съёмке. И до потери себя хочется, чтобы

сейчас дверь открылась, и на пороге был ты. Но нет. Нет?! Хорошо, я не гордый, я

сам открою, только будь там.

– Мистер Линдерман, с вопросами такого рода вам следует скорее обратиться к

невесте мистера Кроуфорда. В конце концов, леди Кэтрин и мистер Кроуфорд

проходили обучение в одном и том же учебном заведении.

– Ах да, леди Кэтрин, – воскликнуть достаточно громко. А потом совсем тихо

Пробормотать — "мысли вслух", но обязательно убедиться, что собеседник услышит всё

до последнего звука: – редкостная дрянь.

– Да, именно леди Кэтрин, – копируя мой манёвр по донесению информации до

реципиента, – дрянь, ещё какая.

Обменялись, называется, независимыми мнениями.

– Давайте всё-таки вернёмся к вопросу. Можете что-нибудь мне рассказать?

– Ничего особенного, сэр. Мистер Кроуфорд был председателем студенческого

совета, главным редактором…

Отстраняюсь от звука голоса и тянусь к переплетению, отражающему чужое сознание.

Что у нас тут имеется?

/Почему он задаёт вопросы? Почему именно про студенческое время? Он что-то

знает? Если да, то, может быть…он один из них?! Твари, отстаньте от моего

мальчика! Нет! НЕТ У НЕГО ДАРА!/

Заставить себя не поморщиться от последнего протеста. Головная боль на сегодня

мне уже обеспечена, а я так ничего и не узнал. Хотя, кто это "они"?

– Да, – возвращаюсь к реальности и сухому повествованию дворецкого, – мистер

Кроуфорд немного неуклюж.

Настороженность повисла в воздухе так, что её почти стало видно.

– … он сам мне рассказывал, – ответ на невысказанный вопрос и тут же — в

нападение. – Впрочем, это поправимо. Конечно, не так легко, как если бы

приступить к лечению сразу, но травы творят чудеса, особенно под правильным

надзором.

Ткнуть пальцем в небо и посмотреть, что будет.

Чуть побледневшее лицо напротив и слегка вздрогнувшие пальцы правой руки – вот и

вся реакция.

/Эстет/ – вспышка гнева и отзвуком вопросы.

Ненависть вышибает напрочь. Я, кажется, заикнулся про головную боль? Я

помелочился. Скорее уж, качественная мигрень.

– Что вы знаете? – нападение на меня.

– Кэтрин давала Брэду наркотики, а его отец отказался довести курс лечения сына

до конца. В результате — нарушение координации и отвратительное состояние

центральной нервной системы.

– Вы ничего не знаете, — встаёт и отходит, явно давая понять, что разговор

окончен, но я бросаю слова в спину, которая каменеет как под ударом.

– Причём тут Эстет?

Поворот и отмеряющий расстояние взгляд.

– Вы от них?

– Нет, кто они?

Почему мне сейчас кажется, что непредусмотрительно было доверить нож для резки

овощей его рукам? Готов убить? Я тоже.

– У вас нет никакого права…

– Есть.

– Вы никто. Вы знакомы с ним два месяца, а уже считаете, что можете вмешиваться

в его жизнь?

– Я люблю его.

Шок.

– Это ничего не меняет. У мистера Кроуфорда есть невеста, на которой ему

придется жениться.

– О да, на твари, которая ненавидит его. Впрочем, это взаимно. На той, что

сотворила всё это, – резко встать, ожечь яростным взглядом.

– Сядьте. Давайте поговорим как взрослые люди.

Расчёт был верен. Опускаюсь обратно на стул.

– Слушаю.

* * *

Замереть на пороге твоей спальни, судорожно вздохнуть и, пересилив себя,

отрезать воспоминания. Тебя нет. А я всё равно продолжаю верить: вот открою

очередную дверь – и там будешь ты. Глупое чувство. Лёгкое шевеление на кровати –

вспышка отчаянной надежды, а вдруг?! Нет. Собака. Твоя.

Поцелуй – движение губ. Робкое, лёгкое – чтобы не разбудить, ты ведь уйдёшь? Чем

я заслужил твоё доверие? Не знаю, но я счастлив. Поцелуй. Робкое, легкое

движение губ. Не разбудить.

– Ладно, Брэд, выключай свет и спать. Сон лечит лучше любого лекарства.

– Не надо, – неловкая мальчишеская улыбка. – Я… Я не могу спать в темноте.

Моё удивление, видимо, слишком очевидно. Но ты доверяешь и решаешь ответить на

невысказанный вопрос.

– Когда мне было пять, мы с родителями отдыхали в Европе. Ночью в номер залезли

грабители. Не профессионалы, ужасно шумели и даже разбили что-то. В тот вечер

отец уехал навстречу с партнерами, мы с мамой остались вдвоем… Я испугался, и

она пошла посмотреть, забыв включить свет. Два выстрела — охрана не успела, её

убили. А я...– замешательство, ведь трудно взрослому признаваться в собственных

страхах, – боюсь спать в темноте с тех пор.

Разве я мог уйти? Вопрос доверия не стоял как таковой. Мои объятия – лучшая

защита.

Поцелуй – движение губ, робкое, лёгкое, чтобы, не дай бог, не разбудить. Утро и

мягкие прикосновения лучиков солнца к лицу. Спишь, чудо моё, прижимаешься ко мне

во сне, наслаждаясь незваной лаской, ведь сейчас можно всё.

Поцелуй – движение губ, робкое, лёгкое, чтобы, не дай бог, не разбудить. Тихое

счастье от твоего ответа, и кровь стынет в венах:

– Как я люблю тебя, Катерина.

А позже этим же утром узнать:

– Чёрт, опять дождь, – недовольный, даже какой-то рассерженный взгляд за окно. –

Кат не любит, когда меня нет дома. Пока мог, всегда возил её с собой.

Не выдерживаю и поспешно:

– Кто она?

– Катерина? Моя собака.

Оглушен от осознания собственной глупости. Сходить с ума из-за собаки?! Стоп.

Значит, когда я тебя целовал, ты представлял свою псину?!

Устало приподнятая морда, переполненный болью взгляд – отражение моего

собственного. Правы те, кто говорят, что собаки – самые преданные создания на

свете. Но ведь во всех правилах есть исключения, видимо, я — одно из них.

Взгляд – связь, понимание между человеком и животным, связь – преданность

единственному.

Хриплым кашлем:

– Катерина…

Тоскливый вой двух сердец по тебе. Встаёт и подходит ко мне. Принюхивается,

неуверенный взмах хвостом. Узнала?

Моя протянутая рука, движение навстречу друг к другу.

Две горечи встретились.

Руками зарыться в золотистую шерсть, обнять и прижаться, пытаясь не дать влажным

каплям прочертить мокрую дорожку вниз по лицу. Помогает мне, вылизывает и

ластится, все прекрасно понимает без слов.

Отголоском чувствую удивление Парсона, сменившееся пониманием. А кого ещё, кроме

его возлюбленного, она могла признать? Никого.

Взять себя в руки, встать и пройтись по комнате в сопровождении молчаливого

эскорта. Хочу коснуться, даже руки тянутся, и не касаюсь твоих вещей. На уме

только "святыня" – не осквернить.

Лёг бы и умер здесь. Вместо этого заставляю себя повернуться к двери.

Собака замерла на пороге, не решаясь переступить.

– Ко мне, – совсем тихо.

До чего докатился? Собаку молю.

Делает шаг и располагается послушно у ног.

– Можно? – нет, это не может быть моим голосом.

Согласный кивок дворецкого.

Дверь закрывается, оставляя разбитой ещё одну мою маленькую надежду.

Как же здесь пусто без тебя. Невыносимо пусто. Нет, Парсон, я не остановлюсь в

этом доме. Здесь без него мне нет места.

* * *

Запрещаю себе смотреть на дверь соседней комнаты.

– Ванная там. Кажется, всё. Ну, ладно, я тогда… пойду, – и странный взгляд карих

глаз.

/Ну же, останови меня!/

Крик твоего сознания и моя моментальная реакция – прикосновение к твоей спине.

Прижаться всем телом, тихим шепотом взмолиться:

– Останься.

Разворот и крепкие объятия.

Захлёбываться ощущениями, невысказанными словами, тонуть в горящем взгляде.

Судорожные поцелуи. Твои — чуть неумелые. Мои — ответной лаской. Руки,

скользящие по одежде, и осознание неправильности её присутствия на обоих. Помочь

в избавлении, потакая потребности в контакте тел.

Открыты друг для друга. Немного испуганы.

Я – остротой реакции. Ты – своей решимостью.

Твои дрожащие руки по моей груди, жадные губы, заставляющие задыхаться.

Рубашка прочь, но ведь этого мало, безбожно мало. Движение брюк вниз сопровождаю

поцелуями, и хочется одновременно видеть выражение твоего лица, расширяющиеся

зрачки. Почему это невозможно? Так нечестно – какая-то почти детская обида.

Ты повторяешь мои движения, постигая науку страсти на ходу. Или это я учусь

заново? И погибаю в твоей ласке.

Где-то здесь была кровать, кажется? Где-то…

… упасть и вверх на тебя.

/Так не бывает?/

"Бывает", – эхо страсти в каждом жесте.

Откуда я знаю, как надо себя вести? Откуда знаешь всё это ты? Не важно. Ничего,

кроме нас.

Запретить — запретил, да разве позволит воющее сознание оградить себя от новой

вспышки боли?

С усилием отвожу взгляд в сторону — нужно сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь

насущном.

Резкие, быстрые и неуверенные шаги вниз по этой чёртовой лестнице, пока разум

перебирает детали нашего с тобой прошлого.

Парсон просит остаться на чашечку кофе. Сначала думаю отказаться, но взгляд

сломленного горечью утраты дворецкого заставляет развернуться и оказаться в той

самой нашей гостиной.

Никогда не думал, что способен заикаться… ты научил меня этому искусству.

Мальчишка, у тебя ведь не было мужчин, но почему тогда именно я оказался сейчас

на диване распростертым под жарким напором твоих поцелуев?

И откуда ты это умеешь? Моё удивление твоей смелостью отражается в твоих полных

решимости глазах.

/И я это умею?/ И это, и многое другое, как оказалось… Без преувеличения

огненная ночь и сон, один на двоих.

* * *

_ Осенний день. Усталость после удачного рабочего дня на бирже. Пара блестящих ходов, и моя компания в прибыли. _

_ Люблю я всё-таки свою работу. _

_ Любил… _

_ Французский ресторанчик на углу. Дорогая сигара. Горячий кофе. Настоящие круассаны. Мой уютный столик. _

_ За окном льет дождь. _

_ Ты! _

_ Промокший обладатель дорогого костюма, слегка растрепавшихся волос и чуть неуклюжих движений. _

_ Ты! _

_ Капли дождя преступно ложились на красную ленту дорожки, когда ты резко дёрнул рукой с мокрым зонтиком. _

_ Ты умудрился споткнуться целых два раза, пока шёл к барной стойке. Сначала твоя неуклюжесть показалась мне забавной. Только потом я понял, что в контексте тебя это скорее аксиома. Печальная. _

* * *

Машина остановилась.

Встряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Но они так же упрямо, как и секунду назад, не хотят покидать меня даже за все сокровища мира.

Вхожу в дом — а перед глазами наша вторая встреча

_ Твоя гениальная забывчивость хоть раз в жизни послужила действительно хорошему делу — она спасла меня от серьёзной угрозы заболеть и, что самое важное, она дала мне тебя. _

_ Решил заглянуть в мой любимый островок французской кухни, а заодно и вернуть добряку хозяину одолженный мне вчера твой зонтик. Надо же было столкнуться с тобой в дверях ресторанчика. _

_ – Вот… я… вам… зонтик, – почему-то почувствовал себя неловко. _

_ – Ну, хоть кому-то пригодилась моя рассеянность, – мальчишеская улыбка. _

Знаешь, так улыбаться мог только ты. Больно, и снова непрошенный ком в горле.

_ Передал зонтик и потерялся в твоём открытом дружелюбном взгляде. _

_ – Брэд Кроуфорд, – протянутая рука. _

_ – Николас Линдерман, – пожатие. _

_ Боже, я не знал, что кто-то способен с таким воодушевлением трясти мою руку в знак радости от знакомства со мной. _

_ – Николас Линдерман? НИКОЛАС ЛИНДЕРМАН! Боже правый, это вы! Это правда вы! Как я хотел с вами познакомиться! Это было невероятно! Это было великолепно! Как вы их сделали! Я был тогда в Японии, и поверьте, вся Токийская биржа буквально стояла на ушах! Нет, я не верю, что это вы! Мистер Линдерман, как я рад, как я рад с вами познакомиться! _

До сих пор в сознании застыло немое удивление. Разве кто-то способен так искренне радоваться… прямо мальчишка.

Тогда я выиграл и получил номинацию на звание лучшего финансиста года. Наверное, я просто готовился. Удивить тебя?

* * *

Стою на пороге. Твой дом. Слёзы подступили, и боль не даёт дышать.

_ Противозаконно быть таким, как ты. Мальчишка. _

_ Как ты засмущался, когда понял, что до сих пор не отпустил мою руку, и мы все так же стоим в дверях и мешаемся. _

_ Как ты два раза умудрился уронить пиджак, который никак не хотел вешаться на спинку стула и там оставаться, он с твоими доводами не соглашался и явно предпочитал пол. _

_ Как я, следом за твоим пиджаком, чуть не упал со стула, узнав, кто ты такой. Не зря я всё гадал, где же слышал твою фамилию раньше. _

_ Вице-президент Английского клуба Брэд Кроуфорд. _

Лестница, памятная нашими шутками. Засунуть вспотевшие ладони в карманы, чтобы лишний раз не напоминать самому себе, как дрожат руки. Сжать до скрежета зубы, чтобы просто не завыть от накатившей с новой силой тоски.

Хриплым, сорванным голосом:

– Парсон, где Катерина?

Смотрю в лицо человека, который знал тебя всю жизнь. А вроде только вчера…

_ – Парсон, мне неудобно вас об этом спрашивать, но я, пожалуй, рискну, – очаровательная улыбка отчего-то напрягшемуся дворецкому. _

_ – Да, сэр, – вежлив, как всегда. _

_ – Вы ведь знаете мистера Кроуфорда с детства? – задать вопрос и отследить реакцию. _

_ – Да, сэр. С самого детства, сэр. _

_ – А не могли бы вы мне рассказать о его студенческих годах? _

_ – Прошу прощения, сэр. Но вам лучше спросить об этом самого мистера Кроуфорда. Он прибудет в районе трёх. Желаете подождать в гостиной или оставить сообщение? _

_ – Я подожду. Но, Парсон, прошу вас, составьте мне компанию. Не люблю ожидание в одиночестве. _

_ – Прошу прощения, сэр. В мои обязанности входит проследить за приготовлением обеденной церемонии для мистера Кроуфорда. _

_ Не дать договорить, а то еще предложит прислать горничную. Судя по мыслям, так и собирался. _

_ – О, может быть, вы согласитесь потерпеть мою компанию на кухне? _

_ Не давая опомниться, повернуть в нужную сторону, не оставляя ничего другого, кроме как выполнить навязчивое пожелание гостя, и скорее всего, делового партнёра мистера Кроуфорда. _

_ Сижу и наблюдаю за неторопливыми и уверенными движениями. Да, тут Парсон царь и бог, но и из него можно выудить информацию. Главное знать как. Что ж, играем на чужой территории. _

_ – Понимаете в чём дело, Парсон, я хотел сделать мистеру Кроуфорду памятный подарок. И понял, что не знаю о нём ничего, а спрашивать будет совсем некорректно. Мы как-то с ним разговорились, и он обмолвился, что скучает по своим студенческим годам. _

_ Напрягаюсь до предела, вслушиваясь в его мысли. _

Что, лестница уже пройдена, и я почти у дверей твоей спальни? Когда только успел? Удары сердца как в замедленной съёмке. И до потери себя хочется, чтобы сейчас дверь открылась, и на пороге был ты. Но нет. Нет?! Хорошо, я не гордый, я сам открою, только будь там.

_ – Мистер Линдерман, с вопросами такого рода вам следует скорее обратиться к невесте мистера Кроуфорда. В конце концов, леди Кэтрин и мистер Кроуфорд проходили обучение в одном и том же учебном заведении. _

_ – Ах да, леди Кэтрин, – воскликнуть достаточно громко. А потом совсем тихо пробормотать "мысли вслух", но обязательно убедиться, что собеседник услышит всё до последнего звука: – редкостная дрянь. _

_ – Да, именно леди Кэтрин, – копируя мой манёвр по донесению информации до реципиента, – дрянь, ещё какая. _

_ Обменялись, называется, независимыми мнениями. _

_ – Давайте всё-таки вернёмся к вопросу. Можете что-нибудь мне рассказать? _

_ – Ничего особенного, сэр. Мистер Кроуфорд был председателем студенческого совета, главным редактором… _

_ Отстраняюсь от звука голоса и тянусь к переплетению, отражающему чужое сознание. Что у нас тут имеется? _

_ /Почему он задаёт вопросы? Почему именно про студенческое время? Он что-то знает? Если да, то, может быть…он один из них?! Твари, отстаньте от моего мальчика! Нет! НЕТ У НЕГО ДАРА!/ _

_ Заставить себя не поморщиться от последнего протеста. Головная боль на сегодня мне уже обеспечена, а я так ничего и не узнал. Хотя, кто это "они"? _

_ – Да, – возвращаюсь к реальности и сухому повествованию дворецкого, – мистер Кроуфорд немного неуклюж. _

_ Настороженность повисла в воздухе, так что её почти стало видно. _

_ – … он сам мне рассказывал, – ответ на невысказанный вопрос и тут же в нападение. – Впрочем, это поправимо. Конечно, не так легко, как если бы приступить к лечению сразу, но травы творят чудеса, особенно под правильным надзором. _

_ Ткнуть пальцем в небо и посмотреть, что будет. _

_ Чуть побледневшее лицо напротив и слегка вздрогнувшие пальцы правой руки – вот и вся реакция. _

_ /Эстет/ – вспышка гнева и отзвуком вопросы. _

_ Ненависть вышибает напрочь. Я, кажется, заикнулся про головную боль? Я помелочился. Скорее уж, качественная мигрень. _

_ – Что вы знаете? – нападение на меня. _

_ – Кэтрин давала Брэду наркотики, а его отец отказался довести курс лечения сына до конца. В результате — нарушение координации и отвратительное состояние центральной нервной системы. _

_ – Вы ничего не знаете, — встаёт и отходит, явно давая понять, что разговор окончен, но я бросаю слова в спину, которая каменеет как под ударом. _

_ – При чём тут Эстет? _

_ Поворот и отмеряющий расстояние взгляд. _

_ – Вы от них? _

_ – Нет, кто они? _

_ Почему мне сейчас кажется, что непредусмотрительно было доверить нож для резки овощей его рукам? Готов убить? Я тоже. _

_ – У вас нет никакого права… _

_ – Есть. _

_ – Вы никто. Вы знакомы с ним два месяца, а уже считаете, что можете вмешиваться в его жизнь? _

_ – Я люблю его. _

_ Шок. _

_ – Это ничего не меняет. У мистера Кроуфорда есть невеста, на которой ему придется жениться. _

_ – О да, на твари, которая ненавидит его. Впрочем, это взаимно. На той, что сотворила всё это, – резко встать, ожечь яростным взглядом. _

_ – Сядьте. Давайте поговорим как взрослые люди. _

_ Расчёт был верен. Опускаюсь обратно на стул. _

_ – Слушаю. _

* * *

  
  
  


Замереть на пороге твоей спальни, судорожно вздохнуть и, пересилив себя, отрезать воспоминания. Тебя нет. А я всё равно продолжаю верить: вот открою очередную дверь – и там будешь ты. Глупое чувство. Лёгкое шевеление на кровати – вспышка отчаянной надежды, а вдруг?! Нет. Собака. Твоя.

  
  
  


_ Поцелуй – движение губ. Робкое, лёгкое – чтобы не разбудить, ты ведь уйдёшь? Чем я заслужил твоё доверие? Не знаю, но я счастлив. Поцелуй. Робкое, легкое движение губ. Не разбудить. _

  
  
  


_ – Ладно, Брэд, выключай свет и спать. Сон лечит лучше любого лекарства. _

  
  
  


_ – Не надо, – неловкая мальчишеская улыбка. – Я… Я не могу спать в темноте. _

  
  
  


_ Моё удивление, видимо, слишком очевидно. Но ты доверяешь и решаешь ответить на невысказанный вопрос. _

  
  
  


_ – Когда мне было пять, мы с родителями отдыхали в Европе. Ночью в номер залезли грабители. Не профессионалы, ужасно шумели и даже разбили что-то. В тот вечер отец уехал навстречу с партнерами, мы с мамой остались вдвоем… Я испугался, и она пошла посмотреть, забыв включить свет. Два выстрела — охрана не успела, её убили. А я...– замешательство, ведь трудно взрослому признаваться в собственных страхах, – боюсь спать в темноте с тех пор. _

  
  
  


_ Разве я мог уйти? Вопрос доверия не стоял как таковой. Мои объятия – лучшая защита. _

  
  
  


_ Поцелуй – движение губ, робкое, лёгкое, чтобы, не дай бог, не разбудить. Утро и мягкие прикосновения лучиков солнца к лицу. Спишь, чудо моё, прижимаешься ко мне во сне, наслаждаясь незванной лаской, ведь сейчас можно всё. _

  
  
  


_ Поцелуй – движение губ, робкое, лёгкое, чтобы, не дай бог, не разбудить. Тихое счастье от твоего ответа, и кровь стынет в венах: _

_ – Как я люблю тебя, Катерина. _

  
  
  


А позже этим же утром узнать:

  
  
  


_ – Чёрт, опять дождь, – недовольный, даже какой-то рассерженный взгляд за окно. – Кат не любит, когда меня нет дома. Пока мог, всегда возил её с собой. _

  
  
  


_ Не выдерживаю и поспешно: _

_ – Кто она? _

_ – Катерина? Моя собака. _

_ Оглушен от осознания собственной глупости. Сходить с ума из-за собаки?! Стоп. Значит, когда я тебя целовал, ты представлял свою псину?! _

  
  
  


Устало приподнятая морда, переполненный болью взгляд – отражение моего собственного. Правы те, кто говорят, что собаки – самые преданные создания на свете. Но ведь во всех правилах есть исключения, видимо, я — одно из них.

  
  
  


Взгляд – связь, понимание между человеком и животным, связь – преданность единственному.

  
  
  


Хриплым кашлем:

– Катерина…

  
  
  


Тоскливый вой двух сердец по тебе. Встаёт и подходит ко мне. Принюхивается, неуверенный взмах хвостом. Узнала?

  
  
  


Моя протянутая рука, движение навстречу друг к другу.

  
  
  


Две горечи встретились.

  
  
  


Руками зарыться в золотистую шерсть, обнять и прижаться, пытаясь не дать влажным каплям прочертить мокрую дорожку вниз по лицу. Помогает мне, вылизывает и ластится, все прекрасно понимает без слов.

  
  
  


Отголоском чувствую удивление Парсона, сменившееся пониманием. А кого ещё, кроме его возлюбленного, она могла признать? Никого.

  
  
  


Взять себя в руки, встать и пройтись по комнате в сопровождении молчаливого эскорта. Хочу коснуться, даже руки тянутся, и не касаюсь твоих вещей. На уме только "святыня" – не осквернить.

  
  
  


Лёг бы и умер здесь. Вместо этого заставляю себя повернуться к двери.

  
  
  


Собака замерла на пороге, не решаясь переступить.

  
  
  


– Ко мне, – совсем тихо.

  
  
  


До чего докатился? Собаку молю.

  
  
  


Делает шаг и располагается послушно у ног.

  
  
  


– Можно? – нет, это не может быть моим голосом.

  
  
  


Согласный кивок дворецкого.

  
  
  


Дверь закрывается, оставляя разбитой ещё одну мою маленькую надежду.

  
  
  


Как же здесь пусто без тебя. Невыносимо пусто. Нет, Парсон, я не остановлюсь в этом доме. Здесь без него мне нет места.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Запрещаю себе смотреть на дверь соседней комнаты.

  
  
  


_ – Ванная там. Кажется, всё. Ну, ладно, я тогда… пойду, – и странный взгляд карих глаз. _

  
  
  


_ /Ну же, останови меня!/ _

  
  
  


_ Крик твоего сознания и моя моментальная реакция – прикосновение к твоей спине. Прижаться всем телом, тихим шепотом взмолиться: _

  
  
  


_ – Останься. _

  
  
  


_ Разворот и крепкие объятия. _

  
  
  


_ Захлёбываться ощущениями, невысказанными словами, тонуть в горящем взгляде. _

  
  
  


_ Судорожные поцелуи. Твои — чуть неумелые. Мои — ответной лаской. Руки, скользящие по одежде, и осознание неправильности её присутствия на обоих. Помочь в избавлении, потакая потребности в контакте тел. _

  
  
  


_ Открыты друг для друга. Немного испуганы. _

  
  
  


_ Я – остротой реакции. Ты – своей решимостью. _

  
  
  


_ Твои дрожащие руки по моей груди, жадные губы, заставляющие задыхаться. _

  
  
  


_ Рубашка прочь, но ведь этого мало, безбожно мало. Движение брюк вниз сопровождаю поцелуями, и хочется одновременно видеть выражение твоего лица, расширяющиеся зрачки. Почему это невозможно? Так нечестно – какая-то почти детская обида. _

  
  
  


_ Ты повторяешь мои движения, постигая науку страсти на ходу. Или это я учусь заново? И погибаю в твоей ласке. _

  
  
  


_ Где-то здесь была кровать, кажется? Где-то… _

  
  
  


_ … упасть и вверх на тебя. _

  
  
  


_ /Так не бывает?/ _

  
  
  


_ "Бывает", – эхо страсти в каждом жесте. _

  
  
  


_ Откуда я знаю, как надо себя вести? Откуда знаешь всё это ты? Не важно. Ничего, кроме нас. _

  
  
  


Запретить — запретил, да разве позволит воющее сознание оградить себя от новой вспышки боли?

  
  
  


С усилием отвожу взгляд в сторону — нужно сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь насущном.

  
  
  


Резкие, быстрые и неуверенные шаги вниз по этой чёртовой лестнице, пока разум перебирает детали нашего с тобой прошлого.

  
  
  


Парсон просит остаться на чашечку кофе. Сначала думаю отказаться, но взгляд сломленного горечью утраты дворецкого заставляет развернуться и оказаться в той самой нашей гостиной.

  
  
  


_ Никогда не думал, что способен заикаться… ты научил меня этому искусству. _

  
  
  


_ Мальчишка, у тебя ведь не было мужчин, но почему тогда именно я оказался сейчас на диване распростертым под жарким напором твоих поцелуев? _

  
  
  


_ И откуда ты это умеешь? Моё удивление твоей смелостью отражается в твоих полных решимости глазах. _

  
  
  


_ /И я это умею?/ И это, и многое другое, как оказалось… Без преувеличения огненная ночь и сон один на двоих. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ Утро. Счастье от обнимающих меня рук, от возможности прижаться к тебе – в попытке защитить от всего мира. _

  
  
  


_ Неловкость позднего завтрака за столом, созданным для королевских раутов. Мы рассажены по разные стороны. Обмен взглядами и моё случайно разлившееся вино – предлог сесть ближе к тебе и без зазрения совести улыбнуться, почувствовав твоё облегчение. _

  
  
  


_ Как гром среди ясного неба, — явление твоей невесты. _

  
  
  


_ – Леди Кэтрин, сэр, – Парсон с неизменным достоинством объявляет приговор. _

  
  
  


_ Что ж, посмотрим на эту… леди. _

  
  
  


_ Взгляд на тебя с тайной целью на всякий случай убедиться, что твоим сердцем она не владеет. А на всё остальное мне плевать. _

  
  
  


_ Ненависть, спрятанная под вышколенной маской спокойствия. Мальчик мой, когда ты успел научиться? Тысяча вопросов и ни одного ответа. _

  
  
  


_ Ты мой любимый секрет, разве я могу перестать отгадывать правильные ответы? _

  
  
  


_ Стук каблучков по паркету напоминает разомлевшему сознанию о приближающейся опасности. _

  
  
  


_ Леди шумно и неминуемо появляется в одной системе координат с нами. _

  
  
  


_ И кто её звал?! Мы – нет. _

  
  
  


_ – Дорогой, доброе утро. Почему ты не сообщил мне, что у тебя гость? _

  
  
  


_ Аккуратно отложить салфетку, неторопливо подняться, соблюдая нормы этикета, повернуться навстречу с очаровательной улыбкой разозлённого хищника. _

_ /Не думала, что в окружении этого заморыша может встретиться такая симпатичная задница, иначе давно присмотрелась бы повнимательнее/. _

  
  
  


_ Симпатичная, да не твоя. По крайней мере, Брэд предпочитает мою. _

  
  
  


_ Твой ровный голос отрезвляет: она мне не конкурентка. _

  
  
  


_ – Дорогая, /утро было добрым, пока ты находилась отсюда подальше/, у нас деловая встреча. И я не думаю, что тебе интересны разговоры о котировках, процентных ставках и прочей малозанимательной ерунде. _

  
  
  


_ Исчерпывающий ответ президента одного из транспортных гигантов Америки. _

  
  
  


_ /Брэд обзавёлся, наконец, хорошим вкусом? Интересно, какого финансовое положение этого красавчика?/ _

  
  
  


_ Иногда готов проклясть свою способность читать чужие мысли. Прочтёшь такое и чувствуешь себя оплёванным. Сучка — единственное определение, которое приходит на ум. _

  
  
  


_ Как только Брэд умудрился с ней связаться? Хороша, конечно, но ведь на идеально отшлифованном дорогой косметикой личике бегущей строкой надпись "Дрянь!", неоновыми буквами с подчёркиванием. _

  
  
  


_ – Почему же, дорогой,  _ **_нашего_ ** _ бизнеса это тоже коснулось. Я с удовольствием присоединюсь к вашей беседе. Почему бы тебе нас не представить? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, – леди Кэтрин, – подавая руку для поцелуя, – невеста мистера Кроуфорда. _

  
  
  


_ Знаю, что не любишь её, а всё равно как удар. _

  
  
  


_ – Николас Линдерман. Финансист. _

  
  
  


_ Сразу заметно, как погас огонёк в голубых, цвета яркого неба глазах. Интересно, линзы? _

  
  
  


_ /Всего лишь финансист? Жаль/. _

  
  
  


_ – У нас с мистером Линдерманом общие дела, к тому же он является членом Английского клуба, – ледяным тоном. _

  
  
  


_ Любимый, надеюсь, ты никогда не заговоришь так со мной. _

  
  
  


_ /Член Английского клуба… ммм… интересно. Этим красавчиком стоит заняться/. _

  
  
  


_ Спасибо, я уже занят. _

  
  
  


_ Нахально осталась. Бесцеремонный приказ Парсону, и стул клином между нами. Наше уединение разрушено. _

  
  
  


_ Огрызаемся втроем, будто играем роли в любительской комедии, мастерски скрываем истину за переплетением вежливых фраз. _

  
  
  


_ /Займусь мальчиком/. _

  
  
  


_ Это кто здесь мальчик? На себя посмотри, девочка. _

  
  
  


_ Так и тянет развести и бросить. _

_ Два вызова. И ты, любимый, посередине. _

_ * * * _

_ Стук-стук… отсчёт настенных часов. _

_ Стук-стук… в сердце глухо. _

_ Стук-стук… дрожь. Нет тебя. _

  
  
  


_ Порывисто встать и выйти. Нет, выбежать. Прочь из гостиной. Побег от воспоминаний. Неудачный. Не оракул, знаю и так. _

  
  
  


_ Вспышками бьёт по нервам. Бить не по чему. _

  
  
  


_ Собака следом – немая поддержка. _

  
  
  


_ Ступор у выхода. Ладонь, замершая на ручке двери. _

  
  
  


_ Отголоском трезвая мысль — старик не заслужил такого ухода. _

  
  
  


_ Разворот. Метания по сторонам. _

_ – Парсон, где ты? Чёрт возьми, где?! — не в силах здесь больше… _

  
  
  


_ Стук-стук… удары прошедшего часа. _

_ Рука сжалась на моём плече. Слепая надежда, что твоя. Вопреки всякой логике. Поворот. Нет, дворецкий. _

  
  
  


_ – Сэр? – глухо. _

  
  
  


_ И так же в ответ: _

_ – Мне пора, — пытаюсь справиться с голосом, – простите. _

_ Свернувшаяся внутри пружина отпускает медленно, неохотно. _

_ Ненадолго. _

  
  
  


_ – Машину, сэр? _

_ Да, моя квартира на другом конце города. _

  
  
  


_ Твой «Кадиллак», твой шофёр. Видимо, я заразился от Парсона нелюбовью к такси. _

_ – Да, спасибо, – выйти за порог. _

  
  
  


_ * * * _

  
  
  


_ Судорожный вздох, будто кусками глотаешь свежий воздух. Рёв двигателя. Торможение. Распахнутые в удивлении глаза. Твоя машина? Мне? _

  
  
  


_ Всплеск. Захлёбываюсь болью. Мало, что ли, за один день? _

  
  
  


_ Твои мысли, чувства, глаза и движения — криком. Ты в ярости. Почти бежишь из столовой. _

  
  
  


_ Успеваю сказать стерве равнодушное "извините" – и за тобой. _

_ – Подожди! – бросаю вслед. _

  
  
  


_ Про себя – заклинанием – не уходи без меня. _

_ Машина уже у порога. Спортивная. Только на двоих. _

  
  
  


_ Для нас с тобой, да? – с надеждой в сердце. Когда только чувства успели стать такими острыми? _

  
  
  


_ Чёрная, стремительная – для тебя. В бешенстве делаешь приглашающий жест. И не думай, не откажусь. _

  
  
  


_ Самоубийца. _

_ – Брэ-э-э-эд!!! – очередной вираж на трассе. – Потише! _

  
  
  


_ Педаль тормоза посередине. Минус 10-20-30 миль, пожалуйста, до 60. _

  
  
  


_ Псих ненормальный, я жить хочу! _

_ Визг тормозов. Рухнуть на сидение. Приехали?! _

_ Я ещё жив? – безмерное удивление. _

  
  
  


_ Дом. Твой дом. Ну разумеется, особняк. Правда, в нём даже можно жить, или всё это твоё присутствие? Слуги невидимками, не заметишь. _

  
  
  


_ Камин. Плед. Не секс – занятие любовью. Счастье улыбкой твоих глаз. _

  
  
  


_ Неприятные вопросы и ответы, приносящие облегчение обоим. _

_ – Брэд, прости, я не имею права это говорить, но твоя невеста, она тебе не подходит. Почему тогда? _

  
  
  


_ Сказал, а все равно приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы подавить в себе детское желание зажмуриться, как перед входом в тёмную комнату. Точно знаешь, что в ней по углам прячутся чудовища, которые, стоит тебе зазеваться и расслабиться, схватят и утащат. В моём случае их заменяет страх задеть тебя неаккуратно брошенным словом. Сравнил бы тебя со статуэткой, с которой я, подобно горничной, бережно смахиваю пыль. Да и не гожусь я на роль прислуги — меньше чем на место любимого не согласен. Отворачиваюсь от тебя и отхожу к окну. Даю время сосредоточиться и решить самому, стою я ответа или нет. _

  
  
  


_ Почти не дышу. Брэд, быстрей, иначе мне грозит смерть от нехватки воздуха. _

  
  
  


_ Мягкие объятия, поцелуй в шею, шёпот на ушко. Любишь – и доверяешь себя: _

_ – Договор семей, не более. Наша судьба решена с детства. Предполагается, что свадьба послужит слиянию двух компаний… Ненавижу её! _

  
  
  


_ – Понимаю. _

  
  
  


_ Что-то такое я и предполагал. Всё-таки финансист и, льщу себе, неплохой. Всё логично. Всё просто. Но, главное, ты — мой. _

_ Монолог про себя – принятие решения, хотя разве у меня есть выбор? _

_ Поворот в кольце твоих рук — и снова безумие на двоих. _

  
  
  


_ Огоньки пламени. Отсветы — золотом искорок в карих глазах. Переплетение нежности со страстью – два тела едины. _

  
  
  


_ Камин. Плед. Ты. _

  
  
  


_ Водительское сидение – твоё место. Нежными до дрожи прикосновениями провожу по рулю, и ты словно оказался рядом на пару секунд. Мало. _

  
  
  


_ Собака устроилась рядом. Неправильно всё это без тебя. Всё не так. _

  
  
  


_ Полгода – вычеркнутое время. Меня нет. _

  
  
  


_ Стартовать. Рёв двигателя. Моментальный разгон. _

  
  
  


_ Прижавшая уши собака. Не испугана, привыкла ездить с тобой. Скорость твоя – за рулём почти что ты. Нет? На целое «почти» меньше, чем должно. Нет, не слёзы. _

  
  
  


_ Это ветер в глаза – оправдание перед собой. И приближается гигантскими шагами наш город. Как, уже? Улицы Нью-Йорка – выученная наизусть география. Разворот до масштаба жизни. Я что, рассчитывал на лёгкое возвращение?! _

  
  
  


_ Шульдих – не хочу – не в этой жизни. Не мое имя. Инородно на языке. _

_ Разве я ещё не кричу? Губа прокушена до крови. _

* * *

Отель.

Заглянуть в свою квартиру у меня просто не хватит мужества. Может, через пару дней станет легче?!

Заставить человека позабыть собственное имя не в пример проще, чем приказать не думать. О тебе...

Гостиница. Номер. Интересно, внутреннее убранство планировал тот же никудышный дизайнер? Полгода, и уже не меньше сотни похожих друг на друга как близнецы комнат. И вовсе не важно, в каком городе находится гостиница, не важна страна и континент – везде одно и тоже.

Понятие "дома" утратило своё значение в твоё отсутствие. Но и в отеле не оставляют воспоминания. Нет, надо отвлечься и, в конце концов, заняться делом.

Автоматические движения, почти как в старые добрые времена. Устроиться на диване с ногами, включить ноутбук и дождаться загрузки системы. Только вместо отчётов о положении дел на бирже и планировании ходов в хитросплетении рынка появляется окошко, запрашивающее пароль на вход в базу Эстет. Ненавижу… Слышать, знать… и, наконец-то, встретить.

_ Линдерман, улыбайся! _

_ ЛИНДЕРМАН, твою мать, наклеил вежливую улыбку и пошёл! _

_ С каких пор это стало для меня проблемой?! Я – великолепный финансист. Играю на бирже. Любая маска по необходимости. Без актёрского мастерства на арене боёв с котировками и процентными ставками не стоит даже появляться. А тут мышцы сводит от желания зарычать и кого-нибудь убить. Зачем только пришёл? _

_ Ответ ясен, как божий день. Не смог оставить тебя без поддержки, но вообще-то это жестоко. Как я должен себя чувствовать? Нет, диагноз точно установлен, я страдаю мазохизмом в извращённой форме. Такое не лечится. _

_ – Добрый день. Рад видеть. Как здоровье вашей супруги? – при встрече очередных знакомых губы растягиваются в атрофированную версию жалкого подобия улыбки. Как они могут принимать это за чистую монету? _

_ Дорогие машины. Шикарный особняк. Высший свет. Приём. Парсон. _

_ Событие года – твоя помолвка. Разумеется, всё на высшем уровне. Запланированное и отрепетированное заранее действо. Готов рвать и метать. Тошно. _

_ Хватит себя жалеть. За дело. По счёту на раз-два-три. Три. _

_ Сделать глубокий вдох как перед прыжком в стылую заводь, открыться навстречу ярким маячкам чужих сознаний. _

_ Проследить за собой, чтобы не сбилось дыхание, а разговор с очередным знакомым не замер на полуслове, чтобы сам я не походил на выброшенную на берег рыбу. Получилось, что, в конечном счете, пугает больше всего. _

_ С каждым разом прибегать к этому становится всё проще и проще. Укол страха, как неправильно сделанный расчёт в очередном раскладе перспектив на ближайшее будущее в чехарде рынка. _

_ Подумаешь – потеряюсь! Сойду с ума! Да даже если умру! Не то чтобы я, конечно, страдал прогрессирующей склонностью к суициду, но что я без тебя? Поэтому смять позорную мысль об отступлении, как удаляют ненужный уже документ, и погрузиться в окружающую меня теперь не-реальность. _

_ Одно сознание… _

_ /Хотел бы я знать, сколько это стоило?/ _

_ Второе… _

_ /Попрошу мужа, пусть подарит мне такое же…/ _

_ /Танцы… танцы…/ _

_ /Да где здесь официант… когда нужен… никогда нет./ _

_ /Сегодня он сделает мне предложение./ _

_ /Как скучно…/ _

_ Десятое, кажется… _

_ /Вот тварь…/ _

_ Снова и снова. _

_ Когда только схема успела заучиться до автоматизма?! _

_ /Напьюсь… точно напьюсь./ _

_ Отстранится, пять секунд на отдых. Поиск нового, фокусировка, вход, и круг замкнут. _

_ /Остаётся только завидовать… сукин сын./ _

_ Вновь и вновь. _

_ /Надо поговорить с боссом…/ _

_ Резь в сознании, как резь в глазах от слишком долгого чтения с экрана, слишком мелкого шрифта или плохого освещения. _

_ /Бля…Энн обиделась, а я должен торчать здесь…/ _

_ Серая дымка. Где-то читал, с этого начинаются обмороки. Пять минут отдыха. Сейчас-сейчас, ещё чуточку — и я буду в норме. Страдать буду позже. Найти стену – благословенная точка опоры. Брэд, почему у тебя такое яркое освещение? _

_ Всё. Уже в порядке. Самовнушение – великая сила. Где тут была моя схемка? _

_ /Перестань пялиться на мою грудь, старый хрыч/. _

_ Похоже, я сбился со счёта. _

_ /Говорил мне папа, много думать вредно/. _

_ Если загремлю в больницу, во всём будешь виноват ты. Хотя… это неудачная шутка, ведь тебе я ни слова не скажу. _

_ Буду улыбаться и мягко успокаивающе целовать. Сгибаться и кусать губы до крови, чтобы подавить боль от разыгравшейся мигрени только тогда, когда ты выйдешь за чаем, пледом, книжкой, телефоном — чем угодно: выбери сам. _

_ Втихомолку проглочу неприличную дозу анальгетика и буду лежать без сна рядом с тобой, защищая и убаюкивая своими объятиями. Ты ведь знаешь, не могу спать при головных болях. Мигрень надо перетерпеть. _

_ Но до всего этого ещё дожить желательно, впереди работы непочатый край. До скрипа сжимаю зубы. _

_ /Везёт же стервецу/. _

_ Брэд, тебе придётся разориться мне на стоматолога. _

_ /Интересно — пожелать ему счастья или посочувствовать?/ _

_ Вдох-выдох, гимнастика лёгких, вентиляция крови, стучащей в висках. _

_ /Чёрт, она тут. Как же мне с ней вести себя.… Подойти поцеловать или…/ _

_ /Чтоб ты сдохла, маразматичка старая. Будь проклят твой юрист и договор./ _

_ Кто-то приглушил свет, или это у меня временное помутнение сознания? Только обморока мне и не хватало. Слишком много сразу? Ерунда. Человек – тварь живучая, особенно в режиме защиты любимых. _

_ Верно ведь, мальчик мой? Так и есть. Так… _

_ Не понял? Кто выключил звук? Что это за вакуум… такой, какой должен быть при… Вскинуть голову, холод по венам, оглушающая тишина…. _

_ Да… Конечно… Виновники торжества. _

_ Боль. Душевная и физическая – не сравнить. _

_ Длиннющая лестница и двое на верхних ступеньках. Великолепная пара, обречены друг другу. _

_ /У НЕГО НЕТ ДАРА!/ – как удар в солнечное сплетение, только сгибаться и хватать ртом воздух времени нет. Твой отец. Ненависть. К кому?! _

_ Выкинуть всё, сосредоточиться. Мужчина. Он? Его искал? Проверить. Сутью потянутся к этому конкретному сознанию и… ничего. Он! Его искал! _

_ Фантастика, прочитанная ради развлечения – курс юного телепата. Кто бы мог подумать… Что же там говорилось? _

_ Все чувства, всего себя вложить в удар: ОН МОЙ! _

_ Для врага одно – ненависть. _

_ Удар-удар-удар… ещё успеваю заметить удивление, прежде чем он падает, схватившись за голову. _

_ То, что мешало видеть, слетело. Он в моей власти. _

_ И понимание – ради тебя убью. _

_ Рука, до боли сжавшая моё плечо, и ледяной голос Парсона над самым ухом: _

_ – Довольно, мистер Линдерман. Не стоит делать хуже того, что вы уже натворили. Его смерть не принесёт Брэду ничего, кроме неприятностей _

_ Кажется, меня куда-то увели? _

* * *

Встряхнуть головой в отчаянной попытке отогнать воспоминания, будто этот жест что-то решает. Дурная привычка.

Повторять себе раз за разом, что я должен просмотреть задание и разработать план действий.

А в голове кружатся картинки прошлого, и не дает покоя вопрос: почему спустя полгода Эстет послали меня сюда в Нью-Йорк? Психологическая ломка? В этом они мастера. Было время, чтобы убедиться.

_ – Вы ненавидите нас. _

_ – Да. _

_ – Но это не наши люди убили мистера Кроуфорда. У нас были на него другие планы. _

_ – И что же вы предлагаете? _

_ – Мы не предлагаем. У вас просто нет выбора, мистер Линдерман. _

_ – Если бы его у меня не было, вам бы не понадобился этот приватный разговор. _

_ – Нам нужно взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, поэтому… безопасность вашей семьи. Кажется, они живут в Германии… _

_ – Вы всё-таки предлагаете. _

_ – Нет, мы просто информируем вас о возможных нюансах. _

_ – Этого мало. _

_ – Естественно, вы озабочены тем, чтобы найти и наказать виновных в его смерти… что ж, мы не возражаем, но в свободное от работы время. Впрочем, об этом говорить ещё рано. Вам предстоит пройти обучение. _

_ Ни одного знака вопроса, только точки… и обыкновенный шантаж. _

Нет, я сегодня явно не в форме. Ванна. На пару таблеток снотворного больше чем следует, и в постель. Как хорошо, что в отелях мы ни разу не были, иначе мне приснился бы ты. Но ты и так придёшь….

* * *

  
  
  


_ – Доброе утро. _

_ – Утро добрым не бывает. _

_ – Разве? Хотя ты прав, уже давно перевалило за полдень. _

_ – Когда встал, тогда и утро. _

_ – Тогда — доброе утро. _

_ – Вспомни пункт первый. _

_ – Но я же здесь… _

_ – Тогда действительно доброе. _

  
  
  


Не хочу открывать глаза и возвращаться к реальности. Хочу обратно. Верните меня туда, откуда вытащили. Там Брэд, там я, и мы там вместе.

  
  
  


Последнее слово цепляется приговором за ещё заторможенное со сна сознание и выбивает беспощадно в ежедневно проклинаемую плоскость бытия.

  
  
  


Сон? Всего лишь… как жаль. Странный ритуал разочарования, чем-то похожий на чёрные одежды и чётное число цветов на могилах умерших.

  
  
  


Встать, привести себя в порядок. Одного взгляда в зеркало хватает с лихвой, чтобы вопросительно посмотреть на собственную босую ногу в поисках бирки с именем и датой. Все-таки нет? Вот не везёт. Краше только в гроб – и почему я ещё обретаюсь здесь?

  
  
  


Да, помню. Выполню обещание и тогда… Прикрываю глаза, наслаждаясь перспективой. Никогда не думал, что буду искренне мечтать о смерти.

  
  
  


Встряхнуться, заставить себя отвести взгляд, закончить приготовления к выходу на сцену, впихнуть что-нибудь внутрь. Например, чай. Чем не еда?

  
  
  


_ – Я не буду пить эту гадость. _

_ – Будешь. _

_ – Нет. _

_ – Это лекарство. _

_ – Да я от него усну. _

_ – Переживу. _

_ – Нет. _

_ – Ты будешь это пить. _

_ – А я думал, ты уже забыл. _

_ – У меня великолепная память. Не сбивай, я сам собьюсь. _

_ – Поговорим о твоей памяти… _

_ – Брэд! _

_ – Что? _

_ – Ты меня любишь? _

_ – Да. _

_ – Значит, будешь пить. _

_ – Это шантаж. _

_ – Да. _

_ – Ты… ты… ты… _

_ – Наглый, рыжий, сволочной шантажист, зато любимый. _

_ – Тьфу. _

_ – Это согласие? _

_ – Хорошо. Сдаюсь на милость победителя. _

_ – Зря. Пошли за травами. _

_ – О, не-е-е-ет. _

  
  
  


Чёрт, даже чай до сих пор завариваю по тому же рецепту.

  
  
  


Контрольный жест. Взгляд в зеркало. Эстет умеют вколачивать нужные привычки.

"Герр Шульдих", – и вы готовы служить мне.

  
  
  


Чуть растрёпанные пряди, вызывающе яркая бандана, тёмная зелень глаз, насмешливая улыбка, больше напоминающая оскал. Упаковка – белый костюм-тройка. Вердикт отражения – идеален.

  
  
  


_ Мокрый стою на пороге собственной квартиры. В твоих глазах гнев. _

  
  
  


_ Непослушные губы растягиваются в идиотскую улыбку от одной мысли, что ты волновался за меня. Патетика патетикой, а сердце греет. _

  
  
  


_ – Мистер Линдерман! Как это понимать?! Вы с ума сошли! Куда вы помчались в такой ливень? _

  
  
  


_ – В-вот, – протягиваю руку, на которой покоится драгоценный груз – оправдание моему помешательству. _

  
  
  


_ Ты растерян. _

_ – Вы ходили за круассанами? _

  
  
  


_ – Да, – почти неслышно. Лепечу как пацан. _

_ Мальчишка, в кого ты меня превращаешь?! _

  
  
  


_ – Вы сумасшедший… Меня обвиняли в сумасбродстве, а сами творите такое… Зачем? _

  
  
  


_ Сам хотел бы знать. И ты продолжаешь уверенно: _

_ – Хорошо. Похоже, моя очередь вас лечить. Разде-де-вайтесь, – нет, всё-таки спотыкаешься, а краснеющие уши выдают с головой. _

  
  
  


_ Послушно снимаю мокрую одежду, наблюдая превращения твоих ушек в яркие маячки. Вот-вот мигать начнут. _

  
  
  


_ – Просто захотелось, а сейчас такие пробки… _

_ – И вы пошли пешком через парк! Между прочим, у месье Жана имеется служба доставки. _

_ – Не знал. _

_ – Но на улице ливень, а вы… вы даже без зонта! Хотя он вряд ли бы помог, разве что вас с ним вместе сдуло. Марш в ванну, а потом в п-постель! _

_ Всё, точка кипения достигнута, и ты вылетаешь на кухню. _

_ Мальчишка… как же меня к тебе тянет – просто магнитная сила какая-то. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Сдерживаю желание разбить искаженное отражение меня как Ника и медленно отворачиваюсь. Какой будет толк, если я сейчас сорвусь? Никакого.

  
  
  


Рано. Полгода как ещё рано. Ничего, я — терпеливый, подожду.

  
  
  


Твоя машина. Дорога. Сжать зубы – такими темпами я скоро стану крёстной феей для дантистов. Визг тормозов. Похоже, я перестал ощущать скорость. Твой пример заразителен.

  
  
  


На долю секунды бледная улыбка искажает лицо, и почти сразу возвращаюсь к положенной маске. Впрочем, удобно, только твоего Ника всё меньше и меньше.

Слышишь? Нет. Ещё одну надежду вычеркнуть из списка чудес, которых я жду.

  
  
  


Чёрные полосы по асфальту – следы порченых шин – машина стоп. Сверяюсь с адресом – не может быть. Везение утопленника — мой конёк. На весь Нью-Йорк один фешенебельный ресторан, в котором может быть назначена встреча. Именно тот, в котором были мы, да? Ответа можно не ждать. Так оно и есть.

  
  
  


"Подопечный" заранее поперёк горла от одного факта присутствия здесь. Вдох. Вхожу.

  
  
  


Небрежность, манеры, походка, – всё в полный голос заявляет: я здесь хозяин. Откуда только черпаю эту уверенность? Очередной вой застыл в глотке.

  
  
  


Метрдотель с почтением подводит к заранее заказанному столику. Выдох.

  
  
  


Не за этим сидели. Заставить себя не искать глазами наше место. Один раз были, но иначе чем «наше» и не назвать.

  
  
  


Ритуалы знакомства. Держу себя в руках. Не повезло ему попасться в сферу интересов Эстет. Хотя судя по мыслям, он-то как раз доволен. Чему радуется? Деньги. Власть. Так мало…

  
  
  


Даже странно, зачем меня отрядили сюда на целый месяц? Пара недель – максимальный срок выполнения задания. Вру. Не странно, закономерно. Пресловутая ломка.

  
  
  


– Герр Шульдих, – с почтением протянутая рука. Пожатие.

– Мистер Андерсен.

Губы произносят фразы, ожидаемые при встрече двух деловых партнёров, тем временем Дар выясняет всю его подноготную. Как мило… Выдрессировали.

  
  
  


Сознание, слышишь, я занят. Может, не надо воспоминаний?

  
  
  


_ Четверо за одним столиком. Двое на двое. Почему мне не кажется странным, что мы с тобой оказались по одну сторону баррикад? _

  
  
  


_ Состояние холодной войны. Стороны друг друга, мягко говоря, не любят, а точнее, с удовольствием вцепились бы в глотки, но вынуждены сохранять и культивировать благопристойность. Лживо. Отвратительный день. _

  
  
  


_ – Мистер Линдерман, пригласите даму потанцевать. Брэд не возражает. Всё равно он не танцует. Так, дорогой? _

  
  
  


_ /Куда ему, убогому, ещё и танцевать! Любой партнёрше скорая понадобится/. _

  
  
  


_ – Да, дорогая. _

_ Температура упала бы ниже, да некуда. _

  
  
  


_ Убил бы тварь. Что-то это желание у меня на сегодня поднялось до второго места в личном рейтинге. _

  
  
  


_ Танцуем. Краем глаза продолжаю ловить наш столик, тебя за ним. Любуюсь тобой украдкой, пока меня не отвлекают нахальные руки. Ты там, я здесь… Кто тут настолько обнаглел, чтобы меня лапать?! _

  
  
  


_ Кэтрин. Я успел забыть, что это недоразумение вообще существует. _

_ Как в дамских сентиментальных романах, "его руки оказались там, где спина теряет своё гордое имя". _

  
  
  


_ Определённо Кэтрин решила поменять нас местами. Она полагает, этим можно меня прельстить? Может, ещё упасть на колени? Уж извините, но меня это не устраивает: пол жёсткий, а костюм из-за такой мелочи портить жалко. Так что обойдёшься. _

  
  
  


_ – Простите, вам удобно? Может, вернёте свою руку обратно на плечо? _

  
  
  


_ – Ничего страшного, я потерплю. _

_ Сдержать ехидный ответ, и в очередном повороте перехватить партнёршу в правильную позицию. _

  
  
  


_ Нет, дорогая, я не доставлю тебе удовольствие ударить Брэда за мой счёт. _

  
  
  


_ Вернуться обратно. Всмотреться в тебя и понять: хотела взбесить? Взбесила. _

  
  
  


_ – Прости, дорогая, я занят. Тебе придется обойтись без меня сегодня. _

  
  
  


_ – Ничего страшного, дорогой. Подвези Марго, вам по пути. А меня проводит мистер Линдерман. _

  
  
  


_ У них что, это самое любимое слово? "Дорогая" в смысле "дорого обходишься"? Обоим. _

  
  
  


_ – Извини, дорогая, но Марго придётся насладиться твоей компанией. У нас с мистером Линдерманом деловая встреча. _

  
  
  


_ Высвобождаешь меня из цепких коготков своей невесты и буквально запихиваешь обеих леди в машину – и как только тебе удаётся сделать это вежливо? Прости, дорогая, не твой день. _

  
  
  


Что? Разговор уже закончен. Правда? И я даже принял какие-то решения? Осталось только вспомнить, какие.

  
  
  


Потонул в воспоминаниях и не заметил. Действия на автомате.

  
  
  


Тяжёлый вздох. Взгляд на твою машину. Нет, только не сейчас.

  
  
  


Кажется, вечность назад я любил просто гулять по городу? Уцепиться за мысль как за спасительный круг. Ну же, соломинка, вытащи.

  
  
  


Теперь для меня существует только один город. Раньше он состоял из двух. Нью-Йорк – увеличенная копия Берлина. Блеск фар проносящихся машин, горящий неон реклам, фальшь витрин, грязь подворотен – стандартное описание любого мегаполиса. Ничего нового не добавить. Разве что воспоминания?

  
  
  


Нью-Йорк – город моей волшебной сказки. Только писатель решил не заканчивать своё повествование на счастливом моменте и продолжил рассказ дальше, а ведь для хорошего конца нужна только одна вещь – вовремя остановиться, чтобы дать простор воображению.

  
  
  


Зачем ты вообще начал всё это, Сказочник?

* * *

Стоп. Как я здесь очутился?

Нет, тот кукловод, что руководит нашей жизнью, явно издевается. Не слишком ли много совпадений за один день?

_ Проспект опустошенных счетов для тех, кто не замечает мелких изменений в состоянии своих финансов: тысячей больше, тысячей меньше – какие мелочи… _

_ Неизменная банковская карточка, чёрное кожаное портмоне, счета невесты. И твои руки так близко и так далеко от меня. К черту всё на свете! Тебя, и немедленно! _

_ Вместо этого — вынужденная прогулка в качестве кавалера для подруги Кэтрин. Неравноценная замена. _

_ Называется, сходил, устроился на новую работу. Угораздило же с первой попытки попасть в компанию к отцу этой… этой… заразы! Всё бы хорошо, но она. Нет, там я работать не буду, факт. Просьба пообедать с ней и, как назло, ни одной причины для отказа. _

_ Фешенебельный ресторан. И — какая неожиданность — только посмотрите! Брэд Кроуфорд даёт интервью. Как кстати мы здесь оказались, верно? Дешёвый фарс. За одним столом жених, невеста и любовник. _

_ Финансовые вопросы. Нет, дорогая, зря ты всё это затеяла. Отстреляться от натасканных в экономике корреспондентов нам с Брэдом проще простого, а вот ты выставила себя не в лучшем свете. _

_ Ты далеко не дура… увы. Но это явно не твой конёк. _

_ В результате поставлены перед необходимостью похода по магазинам. Твоя невеста и её подруга, присоединившаяся к нам, посчитали, что им срочно надо пополнить свой гардероб. _

_ Третий час круговерти среди вороха дорогих шмоток, лебезящих людей, готовых целовать наши лакированные туфли. Утомительно скучно. Всё, что угодно. За ваши деньги – всё, что угодно. _

_ Проспект. Плиточка к плиточке. На какой сотне я сбился со счёта? _

_ Оторвать себя от столь занятного изучения мостовой под ногами и уловить краем глаза, что ты спотыкаешься. Одна реакция – поддержать, а хочется провести по рукам, зарыться пальцами в волосы, притянуть голову для поцелуя, и… оборвать себя. Всё-таки не при невесте. _

_ – Боже, и кому ты только такой нужен?! — брошенные тебе слова. Конечно, Кэтрин, конечно, с презрением. Как удар перчаткой. _

_ /Действительно, кому?/ _

_ Моя ободряющая улыбка тебе. А как ещё я могу показать, что мне ты нужен любой? Отстраняешь мою руку, не улыбаешься в ответ, отводишь взгляд. В чём дело? _

_ /Зачем я ему такой?!/ _

_ В резонанс мой безмолвный ответ: а меня спросить? Позволь решать самому. Это ведь так мало. Не лишай меня этого права. _

_ И продолжение твоих мыслей с оттенком горечи. _

_ /Что я могу ему сказать? Ник… знаешь, Ник, я наркоман!/ _

_ Кто? _

_ /Но ты не волнуйся, это не заразно. Всё правильно, на кой чёрт я ему такой сдался?/ _

_ Наркоман… _

_ – А ещё, Марго, нам, пожалуй, стоит зайти туда. _

_ – Прости, дорогая, но позже. _

_ Наркоман?! Господи, о чём ты? _

_ Хватаешь меня за руку и, не слушая никого, втаскиваешь в один из магазинов. Резкие приказы консультантам, и вот у меня в руках стопка одежды. Ещё один рывок, и я уже в примерочной. Мысли – каша, на автомате срываю галстук. _

_ Крепкие объятия со спины. Твои руки не узнать невозможно. Разворот, — и ты отчаянно впиваешься в губы. Лихорадка страсти, и все мысли вон. Есть только твои поцелуи, ласка прикосновений и жар облачённых в одежду тел. Всё ещё?! Моя рубашка вниз по плечам, почти до боли вцепившиеся в меня пальцы. Сумасшествие в отдаче. Кусаешь губы? Кусай. Для тебя — всё, что ты хочешь. Потянутся до боли в мышцах. Выгнуться дугой. Сладко. Руки на ремень… секунды в вечность. Послушен тебе. _

_ Прикосновение – ток по оголённым нервам. Отстраняешься? Нет! _

_ Хриплое дыхание, спутанные мысли, оборванные и недодуманные, мучительное томление и почти болезненное отсутствие тебя. _

_ Закрадывающаяся в сознание реальность как ушат холодной воды: я готов был отдаться тебе в раздевалке в двух шагах от твоей невесты, её подруги, отдела консультантов и нескольких случайных клиентов! И знаешь что?! Мне плевать на всё, кроме тебя! Как ты смеешь это не видеть?! _

_ — Брэ-э-эд, — умоляюще. Я даже не знаю, о чём конкретно прошу то ли о продолжении, то ли об объяснении. _

_ Устало поднимаешь на меня глаза: _

_ /Как же я хочу тебя!… Но нет, только не с тобой. Секс в раздевалке — это слишком пошло. Только не с тобой/. _

_ – Ник, я наркоман. _

_ И воздуха не хватает уже не от страсти, а… от чего?! _

_ – Я сам не знаю, как так вышло. Мы с Кэт были друзьями. Семьи, школа, университет – всё вместе. С первого курса встречались, а на третьем у меня случился приступ. Диагноз врачей — наркомания. Ник, я наркоман и, что самое забавное, это сделала моя ненаглядная Кэт. _

_ Сидишь на полу потерянный, отдан на суд мне: _

_ – До сих пор не понимаю, почему. Всё же было хорошо. А если и не хорошо, то, как минимум, нормально…. _

_ Подойти, опуститься на колени. Дрожащей рукой убрать чёлку с глаз. Губы безмолвно шепчут, а что сказать? Не знаю. _

_ Может быть… Сжать в своих объятиях. Крепко. До боли. _

_ – Я люблю тебя. _

Ты мне любым нужен. Нет, не так. Ты мне просто нужен. И на всё один ответ: я люблю тебя.

Заклинанием:

– Я тебя люблю.

Не глядя по сторонам, почти бегом промчатся по проспекту. Открытое признание поражения – попытка сбежать от воспоминаний. Машина. Педаль газа до упора в пол.

* * *

Номер. Ледяная вода в лицо. Неизменное средство для избавления от кошмаров. Будь благословенна!

Рука ко лбу. Кажется, жар. Надо бы поискать градусник.

Сейчас, только отдышусь немного. Полка с медикаментами….

_ Прячешь глаза. Что случилось? Ты что, заметил, как я на тебя смотрю? О, не-ет… _

_ – И-извините, мистер Линдерман. Похоже, я лишил вас градусника. _

_ – То есть…? _

_ Ловлю твой виноватый кивок вниз, и смех прорывается наружу, сквозь все мои попытки сдержать его. _

_ Ты размешал сахар в чае градусником? Только растерянно качаю головой. _

_ – Не волнуйтесь, у меня есть ещё один, да и с кем не бывает. _

_ – Например, с вами. _

_ – Ничего подобного. Бывало, и не раз. _

_ И не стану я тебе говорить, что случилось это по молодости лет в тихой надежде остаться дома и откосить от похода в школу. Кто же знал, что у людей просто не бывает температуры, которую не выдерживают термометры? _

Конечно, в аптечке номера люкс нашёлся требуемый предмет. Даже электронный.

_ Вручаю тебе, чтобы ты лично мог убедиться, что нет у меня жара. Подумаешь, прогулялся под дождём. Ну четыре часа подряд. Какая ерунда… _

_ – Ничего не понимаю. Я же вижу, что вы весь горите. _

_ Скорее выгораю. Температура скакнула резко вверх, и дождь, по-моему, далеко не главная причина. _

_ – Он сломался. Придётся вам купить новый. _

_ Куда? То ли смеяться, то ли плакать, наблюдая, как последний градусник в моём доме перекочёвывает с твоей лёгкой руки в мусорное ведро. _

Ты избавил мой дом от этой вещи. Впредь будет мне уроком не врать. Мысли отзываются тягучей грустью внутри. Убрать обратно. Переживу. За работу немедленно.

* * *

Два дня и ни одного кошмара. Странно, пугающе.

  
  
  


Мне это напоминает защитную реакцию организма. Как там говорилось? Мозг человека, перегружённый информацией и длительное время находящийся в стрессовой ситуации, переключается в режим охраны и может довести сознание до автоматической блокады, в просторечье называемой амнезией. Но её у меня точно нет.

  
  
  


Значит, просто слишком много воспоминаний, и я временно не способен реагировать на внешние раздражители. Остаётся только надеяться, что я в таком состоянии пробуду до отлёта обратно в Германию или туда, куда пошлют.

  
  
  


Позвольте мне себе польстить: я просто гений. Читаю одну страницу в пятый раз за последние десять минут.

  
  
  


Поход на кухню за привычным тонизирующим. Заветная коробочка с травами. Кончились? Как быстро… Что ж, лёгкая прогулка не помешает. Чайна-таун.

  
  
  


_ Китайский квартал. Идём вдвоём по хитросплетению маленьких улочек. _

  
  
  


_ Мои добродушные насмешки. Твоё весьма профессиональное закатывание глаз как очередное напоминание, что ты покорился судьбе в моём лице, но в данный конкретный момент с большим удовольствием оказался бы в каком-нибудь другом месте, и желательно уединённом. Особенно если блажь, пришедшая мне в голову, из неё так же быстро испарится. _

  
  
  


_ — Брэ-э-эд, — протянуть имя, смакуя его вкус на языке. _

  
  
  


_ Сейчас последует твоё извечное "что?". Как ты до сих пор не разгадал этот несложный ребус? Выдыхать имя любимого – радость, отказываться от которой я не намерен. Тем более твоё так… так уютно звучит. _

  
  
  


_ — Что? — Комментарии излишни. _

  
  
  


_ Срочно ищу причину. Взгляд цепляется за вывеску "Путь к себе". _

  
  
  


_ У хозяев этого местечка неплохое чувство юмора. _

_ – Кажется, это чайная. Зайдём? _

  
  
  


Застыть в немом удивлении, хватая ртом воздух. Закрыть в неверии глаза. Слепой надеждой: померещилось? И указателем вывеска: «Путь к себе».

  
  
  


Развернуться, уйти. Быстрые шаги, поспешно открытая дверь. Развернуться, уйти.

— Господина ссто-нибудь зелать?! – картаво, коверкая слова.

  
  
  
  


_ — Принесите, пожалуйста, в кабинку чайник «Оолонга» и две чашки. _

  
  
  


_ Ровно пять шагов, лёгкой преградой — полотняная ткань, комплект — деревянный стол и два стула. Аромолампа и растущий сахарный тростник в вазе – простое украшение, на котором аккуратно висит ценник. Реклама – двигатель торговли. _

  
  
  


_ Удобно устроиться. _

_ Глаза в глаза. _

  
  
  


_ А на дне твоих — отплясывающие чертенята: _

_ — Смешные всё-таки люди. Чего только не делают ради выманивания наличности у себе подобных, — тихий смех на моё удивление. _

_ — Ты о чём? _

  
  
  


_ — Хозяин этого места – американский китаец в пятом поколении, а до сих пор разговаривает как недавно приехавший эмигрант. _

_ — Брэд, так ты здесь был? _

_ Неопределённое пожатие плечами. Вот и понимай, как знаешь. _

  
  
  
  


— Господина?!

Мысленный приказ: прочь!

  
  
  


Пять шагов ударами сердца и один пропущенный на открытие ширмы.

Расстояние на потерю контроля.

  
  
  


Вдох-выдох.

Отчаянная попытка не задохнуться.

  
  
  
  


_ — Я должен тебе рассказать… _

_ — Да, должен. _

  
  


_ Прости меня. Вспоминать больно, но, ничего не зная, я не могу помочь. _

  
  
  


_ — Ты только не перебивай меня, хорошо? _

_ — Может, не сегодня? _

  
  


_ Последний шанс на отступление. _

_ — Нет, Ник, со мной всё в порядке. Правда. Я просто хочу, что бы ты знал… _

  
  
  


_ Чёрт! Если бы я мог просто прочесть твоё прошлое, я бы сделал это, избавив тебя от мучений. _

  
  
  


_ Пауза – попытка собраться с мыслями. На автомате разливаешь чай. Всё готово, время приступать, больше отсрочек нет. Твой первый шаг: _

  
  
  


_ — Честно говоря, я до сих пор не могу точно определить, с чего всё началось. _

_ Я и Кэт. Кэт и я. Всю жизнь рядом. И больше половины вместе. Как брат и сестра. Только лучше. Разве можно попросить сестру научить тебя целоваться, потому что отправляешься на первое в жизни свидание и не хочешь выглядеть полным идиотом в глазах девушки твоей мечты? _

  
  
  


_ — Это смотря какие… _

  
  
  


_ — Да, Ник, я знаю, что сестры бывают разные. Но я же говорю про нормальные семьи. Или, к примеру, можно ли попросить брата-ровесника изобразить твоего парня перед подругами, которые всё про тебя знают? Вот видишь… _

  
  
  


_ — Не вижу… — буркнуть себе под нос, чтобы скрыть свои чувства. И с чего я решил, что во второй раз выслушать всё это будет не так больно? Кретин. _

  
  
  


_ Отмахиваешься. _

_ — Школа, колледж, университет… Мы ничего не скрывали друг от друга. Степень личного доверия абсолютна настолько, что даже врать друг другу было нельзя! «Эй, кого ты хочешь обмануть?!  _ **_Я же всё про тебя знаю!_ ** _ » — эта фраза была нашим заклинанием. Она означало, что дальнейшее сопротивление бесполезно, ложь раскрыта, и пора выкладывать всё на чистоту. _

  
  
  


_ Мы явно говорим о разных людях. И это — Кэт?! Я не просто удивлён, я открываю это прекрасное чувство заново. _

  
  
  


_ — Друг за друга горой. Она устраивала для меня случайные встречи с девушками, которые мне нравились, и подкладывала им в сумки мои любовные письма, проявляя при этом недюженную изобретательность. А я знакомил ее со всеми своими друзьями, к которым она проявляла интерес, а потом им же бил морду, когда они становились чересчур назойливыми… Да, Ник, было время, когда я мог кого-то защитить… _

  
  
  


_ Замолкаешь. Руки сильнее сжимают чашку. _

  
  
  


_ — Каникулы порознь были трагедией. И тогда обоим приходили до неприличия огромные счета за телефон. Ведь всё нужно было рассказать, а ночей не хватало. _

  
  
  


_ Ревную беспочвенно и абсолютно по-идиотски. _

  
  


_ — В университете мы подумали, что хорошо смотримся вместе, и наши родители с энтузиазмом восприняли эту идею. Смешно сказать, тогда мы гордились нашими свободными отношениями. Ни слова о ревности. Не то что теперь… _

  
  
  


_ — Мда-а… и что же теперь? _

_ — Как что?! Ник, если я узнаю, что ты!.. _

  
  


_ Ответ дразнящей улыбкой. _

  
  


_ — Я просто люблю тебя, знаешь? _

_ — Знаю и это взаимно, знаешь? _

  
  
  


_ — Знаю. Не перебивай меня… Она видела всех моих девушек. Я — ее парней. Мы часто валялись на полу и обсуждали их достоинства и недостатки, поедая чипсы из совершенно вульгарной, по мнению Парсона, вазы… Бедняги! Я бы не удивился, узнав, что у кого-то из них иногда случались приступы зверской икоты. _

_ — Идиллия, — стараясь скрыть ехидство. _

_ — Да, ты прав — идиллия. И не нужно вкладывать в это слово столько сарказма, Ник. Так было… _

  
  
  


_ Любимый мой… прости. Я больше не могу, давай лучше к сути. _

  
  


_ — Когда всё изменилось? _

_ — На старших курсах. Мы с Кэт выбрали каждый свою специализацию, разные кафедры и компании. Серьезно мы не ссорились, тогда еще нет. Но постепенно моя Кэт начала превращаться в настоящую стерву, от поведения до макияжа. В пустую мелочную дрянь. Я не люблю таких. _

  
  
  


_ — А каких тогда? – попытка разрядить атмосферу. Боль в твоих глазах отдаётся внутри пропущенными ударами сердца. _

_ — Ник, прекрати. Я никаких не люблю. Зачем мне кто-то, у меня есть ты. _

  
  


_ Теплота от слов и нежность в ответ. Ненадолго. Ты упорно продолжаешь. _

  
  


_ — Мы стали реже видеться, хотя всё ещё были помолвлены и наши отцы в предвкушении начинали подсчитывать доходы от этой…хм… сделки. Но нас не раздражал этот факт. Оставалось ощущение какой-то внутренней определенности, словно один пункт из длиннющего списка дел уже был выполнен… и на отлично. Мы все ещё проводили много времени вдвоём, хотя… не знаю… появилось какое-то «но». Наверное, из-за него мы тогда поругались… Ужасный скандал. Слушало всё общежитие. Кэт развернулась и ушла… _

  
  
  


_ — А ты? – постараться, чтобы голос предательски не дрогнул. _

_ — А что я.… У меня случился приступ. _

  
  
  


_ — Брэд? — обеспокоено коснуться твоей руки. Как ещё я могу поддержать тебя. Боже, лучше бы ты молчал. _

_ — Нет, нет, всё хорошо, любимый. Я в порядке. Можно, продолжу? — лишь согласный кивок, ведь тебя уже не остановить. — Диагноз врачей был неутешительным. Анализ крови показал, что я — наркоман со стажем. Да-да… не меньше 2 лет. Какие-то психоделики или что-то в этом роде, уже не помню. Вот так, Ник. Моя обожаемая невеста сделала из меня наркомана… А в вечер ссоры забыла или не захотела дать очередную дозу! _

  
  
  


_ — С чего ты взял, что это она? _

_ Не может быть. Обычная женская месть не стоит стольких усилий… хотя? Нет, заранее травить своего будущего мужа – нелепое предположение, учитывая контекст ваших взаимоотношений. Не понимаю. В чём смысл? _

  
  
  


_ — А кто ещё? У неё в сумочке всегда лежали таблетки. Она говорила, это от головной боли, которой у неё никогда не было. Ещё бы — ведь они были для меня! _

  
  
  


_ Мою попытку прекратить разговор нещадно пресекаешь. Не всё? _

_ — Несколько недель агонии в госпитале… Я медленно подыхал. Одного не понимаю, как я после этого не стал идиотом?.. Повезло, наверное… А потом была частная наркологическая клиника. Курс лечения от такой зависимости долгий. Я был совсем один… Знаешь, врачи почему-то людьми не кажутся. _

  
  
  


_ Неудачная попытка пошутить. _

_ Беспомощность угнетает, слов нет. _

  
  
  


_ — Шансов у меня было мало, мне сказали об этом с самого начала. Но я упёртый. И, знаешь, дело пошло на лад. Медики только удивлялись. Мне пророчили полное выздоровление… Видно, не судьба… _

  
  


_ Самое страшное на конец, да? _

  
  


_ — Отец… он… ты знаешь, забрал меня оттуда, не дав закончить лечение. Сообщил, что журналисты стали слишком настойчиво расспрашивать обо мне. Ещё чуть-чуть — и они докопаются до правды. А скандал семье Кроуфорд не нужен. Тем более тогда компания была на пороге какой-то грандиозной сделки. И узнай кто, что сын мистера Филиппа Кроуфорда наркоман… «Короче, ты сам представляешь себе, как пострадает наша репутация», — сказал мне отец, посчитав, что это всё объясняет и извиняет. _

  
  


_ — Но… _

_ — Да, Ник… так и остался. Мне был запрещен даже домашний курс терапии… Мужчина ты или нет? — бросил мне отец. — Ты должен справиться с этим сам. И я справлялся, как мог… Нескладный, нелепый.… Не знаю, как это будет в медицинских терминах, но что-то там случилось с моей центральной нервной системой такое, что координация движений у меня.… Да ты и сам знаешь. Одно слово — инвалид… Постоянный самоконтроль — это ужасно. Какая, к чёрту, душевная боль, если к вечеру от усталости сводит мышцы, а я должен ехать в Английский Клуб и улыбаться там! Невозможно… Хотя… я же так живу. _

_ Хватит! Довольно. _

_ — А всё почему? Потому что мой отец… Он предпочел моему здоровью престиж и доброе имя семьи! _

_ — Брэд…. _

_ — Побоялся скандала! Еще бы! Престиж зарабатывался поколениями! _

_ — Брэд...! _

_ — А что сын! Ведь всегда можно завести еще одного.…Если этот покажет себя недостойным носить фамилию Кроуфорд! _

_ — Брэд! _

_ — Ненавижу его… _

_ — БРЭД!!! _

_ — Нена… _

_ Два шага и поцелуй. Действенный способ оборвать. Отстраниться, чтобы не задохнуться, лёгкие горят огнём. _

_ Судорожный вздох, расширяющиеся зрачки и приглушённый шёпот: _

_ — Ник… что ты делаешь?! _

_ Провести языком по уже успевшим пересохнуть губам и на выдохе: _

_ — Соблазняю… _

_ — Соблазняешь?! – повторяешь неосознанно мой жест. _

_ — Брэ-э-эд... _

_ — Что? _

_ — Я. Тебя. Хочу. _

_ Слышу, как сбилось твоё дыхание. _

_ — Здесь…? _

_ — Да. _

_ Провести подушечками пальцев по шее вверх скользящим движением. _

_ Нагнуться и по губам, чуть прикусить нижнюю, наградой глухой стон. _

_ Притягиваешь к себе и твои руки по спине вдоль позвоночника. Выгнуться. Нетерпение на двоих. Ловушка тел. _

_ Стол – точка опоры. Сойти с ума, и, кажется, мы помешаем… к чертям! Крики в полный голос. _

_ Дёргаешь на себя, падаю. _

_ Грохот за спиной. Оглушён. Обернуться… _

_ МАТЬ! _

_ На столе обломки.… Будь я там… даже думать не хочу. _

_ — Успел, — еда уловимо. _

_ — Откуда?! – а по телу предательская дрожь запоздалого ужаса. _

Интересно, что бы было, не успей ты сдёрнуть меня со стола?

Рассматриваю большой китайский стеклянный фонарь с железным каркасом — копию того, который тогда чуть не упал на меня.

Что бы изменилось, не доверяй ты своим снам?!

Кардинально важного – мало, всё дело в знании, точнее, в его отсутствии. Насколько легче было бы. Ни мучений, ничего, просто встреча Там.

Оказывается, я малодушен. Прости.

Просто очень сильно устал.

  
  


_ Наконец-то тысячное извинение китайца отзвучало, и он соизволил удалиться. _

_ — Брэд? _

_ — Да? _

_ — Объясни. _

_ Ответом только тишина, но ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что придётся. По-моему, страшнее того, что я сегодня уже услышал, ничего быть не может. Дай угадаю, я ошибся? _

_ — Ладно, потом как-нибудь расскажешь. _

_ — Нет, ты прав, — замолкаешь, полностью концентрируясь на предстоящем разговоре. – _

_ Тебе часто снятся сны, Ник? _

_ Вопрос вышибает напрочь. При чём тут это?! _

_ — Да не особо… _

_ — А мне — очень. Яркие цветные картинки. Знаешь, такие бывают в детских книжках: с четкими линиями границ. Глупые сказки... _

_ — Что так? _

_ — У них есть дурная привычка – сбываться, — замолкаем. Что за бред? – Сам не знаю, как так выходит… _

_ — И что тебе снилось? _

_ — Из того, что сбылось? Да многое... Так или иначе, но мои сны редко приходят просто так. _

_ — Например? _

_ — Ну, мне снился ты… И ты сбылся, любимый… _

_ — А что именно?— не могу побороть любопытство. _

_ — Глаза. И рыжая челка, из раза в раз прячущая их от меня. Я думал, что они какой-нибудь красавицы, а оказалось — твои… _

_ — Хочешь сказать, что ты не рад? _

_ — Что значит «не рад»? Я рад, я просто счастлив… _

_ — Не заметно. _

_ — Ну Ник!... _

_ — Ладно, уговорил. Верю. И как давно? _

_ — Да так было всегда… Я часто знал, к чему приведет очередная шалость, каким будет вопрос на экзамене и чем закончится очередная игра на бирже… _

_ — Хочешь сказать, что…? – не договорить, пытаясь проанализировать полученную информацию. _

_ — Да… _

_ — И фонарь… ? _

_ — Нет, не приснился… _

_ — А как тогда?— ничего не понимаю. Ты меня окончательно запутал. _

_ — Ник… я просто увидел это за несколько секунд до того, как он рухнул на стол! Четко и ясно… Я ЗНАЛ, что он упадет… _

_ — То есть… _

_ Не верю, но доказательство налицо. Значит, правда?! _

_ — Получается, что я сплю наяву? Выходит, так… Когда лечился, по глупости, рассказал врачам… Написали, что галлюцинации. Вот так вот, Ник… Я не только наркоман, у меня еще и видения бывают… _

_ Ловишь мой бешеный взгляд и поспешно смягчаешь свои слова улыбкой: _

_ — Ну не сердись на меня, Ник! Я же шутить пытаюсь… _

  
  


Бросить затравленный взгляд по сторонам. Заставить себя не вылететь, а выйти, и плевать, что поспешно.

Быстрый поиск сознания китайца. Легко. Мечется испуганным светлячком на общем сером фоне. Вбить приказ доставить необходимое. Пожалуйста, нужный мне сбор трав. Хозяин с поклоном вручает мне аккуратно упакованный свёрток так же принимает деньги, провожает до дверей и, радушно улыбаясь, приглашает заглядывать почаще. Сам не знает, чему радуется. Хотя… клиент всегда прав, так?

Всё, на сегодня хватит.

Выдержка летит к чертям.

И уже не обращая ни на что внимания, почти бегом возвращаюсь обратно, к ненавистной работе. Способ отвлечься намного лучше алкоголя, тем более что последний на меня не действует. Постарались, мать их, работодатели.

***

Две недели как один день. Всё под девизом «рутина», притом самой паршивой разновидности – добровольная.

Третья, и — где бы записать? — в графике жизни не осталось места сюрпризам памяти.

Предвыборная гонка в самом разгаре, и нет времени на остановки и размышления. Уловка, знакомая и мастерски используемая.

  
  


Где эта грёбанная бумажка?! Тут же лежала…!

Так. Стоп.

Откинуться на спинку стула и расслабить напряженные мышцы. Пара глубоких вдохов, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Надо успокоиться. Значит, прикрыть глаза и немного отпустить себя. Невозможно жить в постоянном напряжении.

Тьфу, какое же грязное дело политика. Всегда так считал, но пока не влез, даже предположить не мог, что настолько. Куда там биржевым играм, финансовым махинациям и промышленному шпионажу? Детский лепет.

Легко рушить жизни, сидя за монитором компьютера, и, не задумываясь, несколькими щелчками мышки ворочать миллионами долларов – подавать ловцам удачи и отнимать последнее. Чувствуешь лишь гордость за собственное мастерство, власть над другими и ни с чем не сравнимый вкус успеха на губах. Здесь же азарт, адреналин, упоение победой заменяется отвращением. Невыгодный бартер. А как по-другому? Стоит снять белые перчатки — и приходится пачкать руки в дерьме. Мерзко, но тут ничего не поделаешь.

Люди – идиоты. Считается, что душу Дьяволу продаёшь раз и навсегда. Да, обычные смертные, видимо, так и поступают. Но политики ведь — почти боги, а потому давно превратили её в товар, который сдают в аренду и под расписку на выгодных для себя условиях. Готовы сцепиться даже с Его адвокатами. Глупцы вдвойне. Эстет не Мефистофель, подпунктов в договоре никогда не было. Если продался, то с потрохами, и дороги назад уже нет.

  
  


— Герр Шульдих?

— Да, мистер Андерсен.

— Что у нас с тем техасцем? Полагаю, проблема решена.

— Да. Он сошёл с дистанции. Его нашли сегодня с мальчиком. Арестован по обвинению в педофилии.

— Его дальнейшая судьба меня не интересует. Благодарю вас.

— Это моя работа.

— И вы выполняете её великолепно.

— Разумеется.

Заставить себя отпустить сознание этой мрази, а не превратить его в овощ. Вместо этого холодно улыбнутся так, чтобы пробрало до костей.

— «People» согласен взять интервью?

Поспешно отворачивается и отходит к окну в глупой надежде, что я не замечу испуг.

Правильно, подопечный, так и положено. Бойся того, чего не понимаешь. Страх передо мной — нелишнее напоминание о власти тех, на кого работаешь, ведь теперь сотрудничество будет долгим и плодотворным. Для Эстет.

Будь моя воля, я бы даже не убил. Смерть — это так легко. Есть варианты намного изящнее и страшнее. Телепату моей категории ничего не стоит замкнуть сознание в петлю. Всё очень просто. Три шага для того, чтобы сделать из жизни кошмар, где собственный гроб покажется вершиной карьеры.

У моего протеже есть любимая дочь. Она — единственное существо, которому он нужен сам по себе. Приказать задушить своими руками малышку Энни. Впустить понимание содеянного. Довести до грани самоубийства и не дать желаемого. Память в круг, чтобы раз за разом всплывало её лицо, широко открытые глаза, распахнутый в попытке вдохнуть рот, и для полноты картины смоделировать её голос, постоянно преследующий с одним-единственным обвинением: «Папа, за что?!»

Тряхнуть головой. Холод по позвоночнику. О чём я?!

— Герр Шульдих?

— Да, мистер Андерсен?

— Так «People» согласен?

— Разумеется.

Иначе и быть не может. Любая помощь, пока это выгодно Эстет, и приказ на уничтожение, как только объект перестал быть полезным.

Заглянуть в его мысли. Страх? Да. Верный ответ, и стоит запомнить его. И когда на электронный ящик придёт письмо с маленькой чёрной монограммой SZ, почувствовать ужас и послушно выполнить любое пожелание.

Мстить им? Не много ли я на себя взял? Хотя… терять-то мне нечего.

  
  


_ Упасть и умереть. Сил нет даже на то, чтобы закрыть глаза. Серое небо и равнодушно плывущие облака – всё, что есть в глупом обозначении жизни. _

_ — Встать! _

_ Встать? Зачем? _

_ — Шульдих, встать! _

_ Это меня? Кажется, не моё имя, пожалуй, ещё полежу. _

_ Телепатический удар, отражённый моим щитом, и моментальная атака на инстинкте из позиции лёжа. Пальцы на горле и утробное рычание. _

_ Ошибка недооценивать противника. Именно загнанные в угол звери могут преподнести сюрпризы, не совместимые с жизнью. _

_ — Довольно, — спокойный голос Наставника, и руки по команде разжимаются. _

_ Напарник по спаррингу отшатывается, цедя по-французски: _

_ — Тварь! _

_ Ледяной, не предвещающий ничего хорошего голос: _

_ — Великолепно. А вам, месьё Жерар, стоит брать с него пример. Вы проходите обучение в Розенкройц уже третий год, а этот экземпляр догнал вас меньше, чем за полгода. _

_ — Позволено ли мне будет заметить? – и, дождавшись разрешающего кивка, продолжение. — Он поступил в лагерь с более высокой квалификацией, нежели я. _

_ — А что мешало вам тренировать себя до того, как вы попали под нашу юрисдикцию? _

  
  


Хлопок двери заставляет сосредоточиться на реальности. Подопечный удрал. Не хочет лишний раз находиться в компании личного дьявола. Как предсказуемо.

Календарь на стене офиса, и даже через комнату виден день «Икс», отмечен красным. Ещё целых пять дней. Выборы – пустая формальность. С момента моего прибытия результат ясен. Решение обжалованию не подлежит.

Всё равно люди следуют глупым привычкам – матрицам поведения.

Изучение календаря познавательно, но малоинформативно. Перевести взгляд на стол. Идеальный порядок. А как иначе? Всё работает на того, кто заказывает музыку. Но вот качество исполнения зависит от дирижёра. Сыграем?

***

В последний раз осмотреть конференц-зал. Это что здесь делает? Под столом лежат неразложенные журналы. Взять один и вызвать мисс Элисон.

— Почему не на стенде?

Девушка вздрагивает и умело смотрит мне не в глаза, а чуть выше. Умница.

— Ошибка поставщика.

Что? Дорогая глянцевая обложка столь хорошо мне знакомого журнала «Финансист» и бросающийся в глаза яркий заголовок выпуска: «Выборы нового вице-президента Английского Клуба».

_ Забавно наблюдать за тем, как начальство с воодушевлением в десятый раз поправляет собственный галстук. Правда, давать наставления ему это не мешает абсолютно. _

_ — Ник, я надеюсь на тебя! Ты понимаешь всю серьёзность возложенной на тебя миссии? Ты не просто лучший финансист нашей компании, ты представляешь нас общественности. Ты лицо!.. _

_ — Спасибо хоть не задница… _

_ И увернуться от дружеского подзатыльника. Я, конечно, не сомневаюсь в том, что мою причёску теперь разве что отбойным молотком испортить можно, но лучше лишний раз не рисковать. _

_ — Так на чём это я? _

_ — На заднице… _

_ — Линдерман! _

_ Вытянуться во фрунт и по-молодецки: _

_ — Да, сэр! _

_ Начальник подпрыгивает от неожиданности. С его комплекцией это выглядит так, словно борец — тяжеловес решил вдруг попробовать себя в качестве балерины. _

_ — Линдер-р-рман — как же удобно рычать мою фамилию. _

_ — Да, знаю-знаю… уже двадцать пять как Линдерман. В первый раз, что ли? _

_ — В Английском клубе в первый. Чем тебя вообще пронять можно? _

_ — Подушкой и одеялом. С нашей работой это самая желанная вещь на свете, вот её наличие и приводит меня в щенячий восторг. _

  
  


Ответ на автомате:

— И что? Разве это вас извиняет?

Девушка, надо отдать ей должное, не бледнеет и так же упорно отказывается встречаться со мной взглядом. Далеко пойдёт.

— Нет, герр Шульдих.

Бровь стремительно взлетает.

— Мисс Элисон?

— Стенды уже оформлены.

Заглянуть в мысли: наняла машину и прямо из издат-центра привезла требуемое, плюс подан иск на выплату компенсации за нарушение контракта. Браво.

— Хорошо. Уберите это.

— Да, герр Шульдих.

Привычно. Контрольный взгляд.

Ухожу за подопечным и корреспондентами. В руках продолжаю вертеть пресловутый журнал.

_ Частная территория – ограждение классовым разделением. Особняк. Вереница машин одинакового профиля. _

_ Остановиться в тени – перевести дух. _

_ Приветствуешь всех ты, как и положено. _

_ Интересно, только я вижу в твоих глазах волнение? Ободряюще улыбнуться и чуть сильнее сжать твою руку. _

_ Уголки губ приподнимаются в ответ. _

_ Переходишь к следующим новоприбывшим. _

_ Четвёртое по счёту собрание Английского клуба, на котором я присутствую. Теперь уже знакомые лица, а в глазах рябит от чёрных костюмов. Ещё бы, четыре встречи, и каждая начинается с минуты молчания в знак уважения к погибшим. _

_ В некотором роде действительно траур, хотя по большей части — расчёт возможных изменений на рынке. Дисбаланс в смене руководств часто приводит к дефолту. Может, о некоторых из погибших и стоит скорбеть, но не в ущерб собственным интересам. Своя шкура дороже, и каждый думает прежде всего о ней. И я, надо признаться, не являюсь исключением. _

_ Осторожные разговоры – прощупывание почвы. Украдкой брошенные подозрительные взгляды – будто попытка понять, откуда последует удар и, что важнее, кто нанесёт его первым. _

_ В холле напряжение достигает апогея, когда Парсон объявляет, что собрание сейчас начнётся, и просит проследовать всех в конференц-зал. _

_ Двери открываются и закрываются за последним вошедшим. _

_ Сцена. Трибуна. Ты. _

_ Прости, не слушаю. _

_ Всё это уже было сказано три предыдущих раза. Формулировки немного изменились, но не больше. _

_ Что происходит?! Не понимаю. И что самое страшное, не успеваю сориентироваться и подстроиться под темп происходящего. _

_ Кому я так насолил, что от меня решили избавиться столь экстравагантным способом?! Хотя, скорее всего, просто удачно подвернулся. Глупо плести такую интригу только ради единственной цели — убрать из игры меня. Я, конечно, заноза, но, право слово, не настолько. Не задумываясь, могу назвать с десяток более простых методов… _

_ Значит, стоит исходить из того, что я просто удобная фигура для устранения их проблем. А это, в свою очередь, сводит всё к одному и без того ясному вопросу: кто? _

_ Если так пойдёт и дальше, то меня посадят. Просто замечательно. Как в анекдоте: «суд сам решит, за что вас казнить», только мне не до смеха. _

_ В контексте меня всё обретает вполне себе реальные очертания. Мотив совершения убийств – единственная неувязка, которая меня и спасает. Пока. _

_ Если подытожить все аргументы против меня, то получится не так уж и много, но весьма весомо. Первое, именно после моего появления в этом обществе начались убийства, второе, я имел несчастье быть замеченным в разговоре со всеми жертвами. Один сидел по мою левую руку во время обеда, а с двумя другими я беседовал в кабинете. _

_ Со всеми я был знаком лично. Только вот это недостаточный повод для того, чтобы посадить. Хотя, может статься, если всё пойдёт так и дальше, то полиции будет плевать на то, кто является настоящим исполнителем преступления и уж тем более заказчиком. В прессе уже прокатилась очередная волна публикаций о несостоятельности государственных служб и недоверии к ним общества. Разбирательства никакого не будет: органы правопорядка просто найдут первого попавшего козла отпущения, поимка которого реабилитирует их в глазах общественности. И по странному стечению обстоятельств интуиция мне подсказывает, что им стану я. _

Вхожу в зал, где томятся представители прессы. Открытая улыбка, дружелюбный взгляд. Приветствую поимённо каждого. Заранее заготовленные и выданные экспромтом шутки: всё пускается в ход с одной единственной целью – задобрить акул пера. И тончайшая работа с сознаниями заведомо негативно настроенных. Изменяю полярность мыслей: с отрицательной на нейтрально-положительную.

Лёгкую пикировку сдобрить хорошо скрытой лестью. Смех разряжает атмосферу и служит отличным средством защиты. Всегда высоко ценится тот, кто может подать прописные истины, приправив их хорошей порцией английской соли.

Действия людей так предсказуемы.

Репортёры тоже люди и так же, просыпаясь по утрам, клянут всё на свете, в особенности выбор своей профессии. Ведь им предстоит выслушивать очередные никогда никем не реализуемые предвыборные бредни и при этом неискренне улыбаться. Удовлетворение может принести только одно: сделать гадость ближнему своему. Глядишь и полегчает. А моя работа – организовать всё так, чтобы увлечь этих неулыбчивых парней и заставить их написать статью в пользу подопечного.

Такие встречи – игры в находчивость, сообразительность и остроумие, где не должно быть ни победителей, ни проигравших.

Презентация наконец-то закончилась. И можно позволить себе немного расслабиться.

Только вот ненадолго.

На повестке дня ещё две запланированные встречи, на которых надо обязательно быть, и три мероприятия, желательных для посещения.

Первое по списку — интервью для журнала ‘People’.

Далее...

— Мисс Элисон.

Ответ следует почти без задержки.

— Да, герр Шульдих?

— Выясните как можно быстрее, долго ли добираться от ресторана «Времена года», что между Парк и Лексингтон Авеню до Central Park North?

— Минутку герр Шульдих.

Ставит паузу, но остаётся на линии. Из неё получится великолепный VIP после того, как операция будет завершена и меня снимут с временно занимаемой должности. Надо будет оставить рекомендацию.

Ещё один щелчок – обратная активация связи.

— Герр Шульдих, два часа без учёта пробок, но если воспользоваться подземкой, можно сократить до часа, а при удачном стечении обстоятельств и того меньше. Организовать встречу с репортёром CNN?

— Да, и поставьте в известность начальника службы безопасности об изменениях в маршруте следования. Пусть его мальчики не светятся.

— Да, герр Шульдих.

Великолепно.

— Герр Шульдих?

Оборачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть спешащего ко мне подопечного. Как же он надоел мне за последние месяцы нашего «сотрудничества». Что ни делай, а дерьмо им и останется. И освежитель воздуха делу не поможет.

Холодная улыбка:

— Да, мистер Андерсен?

— Что у нас дальше?

— ‘People’, — в машине передаю папку с документацией. – Ознакомьтесь. Рефрен предполагаемых вопросов и ответов к ним. Наши социологи посчитали, что стоит придерживаться этого образа.

— Почему так поздно?

— До последнего момента не было известно, с кем именно вам предстоит встретиться. Мы заготовили несколько шаблонов на случай, если редакция журнала последует своей любимой манере и таки сменит в последний момент репортёра, и оказались правы. Вместо Мартели будет Гаррисон. Он вошёл в список возможных кандидатур, так что проблемы нет.

— Лучше бы «повлияли» на них заранее, тогда бы можно было избежать всех этих лишних телодвижений.

— Мистер Андерсен, вы учите меня, как выполнять мою работу?

Позволяю себе усмехнуться, и этого оказывается вполне достаточно, чтобы привести человека в чувство.

Резкая смена темы – верное решение. Стоит пропускать мимо скользкие моменты.

— Ладно, замяли. Что потом?

— А после встречи нам предстоит совершить прогулку с использованием общественного транспорта.

— Зачем? – брови удивлённо взлетают.

— В Central Park North сегодня будет открытие мемориала павшим героям. Присутствие на мероприятии добавит вашему рейтингу несколько пунктов. Событие будет широко освещено прессой.

— С этим всё ясно, согласен. Но при чём тут подземка?

С удовольствием поясняю:

— По трём причинам. Первое — если отправимся на машине, то не успеем на съёмку в ток-шоу... где вы выступаете почётным гостем. Во-вторых, лишняя реклама ещё некому не мешала. Осчастливив своим присутствием общественный транспорт, вы докажете этим, что близки к народу, как никто другой. «Свой в доску парень», — так, скорее всего, охарактеризует ваш поступок спецкор CNN. В-третьих, как я уже говорил, само мероприятие заслуживает достаточно пристального внимания, чтобы терпеть некоторые неудобства.

— А охрана? – с явственной надеждой в голосе.

— Теперь вы сомневаетесь в моей компетентности?

— Нет, что вы. Мне просто не хотелось бы излишне вас обременять.

Хорошая мина при плохой игре.

— Ну разумеется. Это всего лишь моя работа.

За мертвецов в нашей стране пока ещё не голосуют.

Ресторан «Времена года» — идеальное место для деловой встречи.

Метрдотель провожает нас к забронированному столику. Навстречу поднимается мужчина тридцати лет от роду. Дорогой костюм только подчёркивает пивной животик, а единственной достопримечательностью на оплывшем лице являются маленькие бегающие глазки. По манерам настоящая недальновидная деревенщина, но на самом деле мало кто может похвастаться такой же деловой хваткой, как он.

Мы были правы, и часовое интервью проходит как по маслу. Да, пришлось бы туго, не составь ответы на его с виду простые вопросы заранее.

А сейчас начнётся самая забавная часть программы.

Subway.

От 96 по зелённой ветке вверх до 149, там пересадка на красную и вниз до станции Central Park North, — итого всего 10 остановок.

Как правило, обыватель преодолевает этот путь за пятьдесят минут. Но политики не люди, и память у них слишком избирательна, чтобы помнить те времена, когда под задницей ещё не было сиденья машины с личным шофёром, и город приходилось рассекать собственными ножками и напропалую пользуясь проездным. Ну ничего, всё новое – хорошее забытое старое. Может, одумается выступать в поддержку Волкера с его программой сокращения штата обслуживающего персонала транспортных служб города? Совершать такой шаг на пороге выборов — не самое рациональное решение моего подопечного. Если не удастся повлиять на него, и он таки не изменит свою позицию, то это скажется на доле наших возможных избирателей. Мы потеряем как минимум тех, кто попадёт под действие статей этого закона, в том случае, если он пройдёт. Да и обыватели вряд ли будут в восторге из-за перебоев в работе городского транспорта в связи с многочисленными забастовками. И как он может этого не понимать?

Спускаемся по эскалатору вниз. Людские пробки ничуть не меньше, чем автомобильные на улицах Нью-Йорка в час пик. Мой спутник улыбается так, будто ничего более приятного, чем протискиваться сквозь толпу, ему в жизни делать не приходилось. Рецепт успеха политика – голливудская улыбка в сочетании с профессиональной работой стилистов.

Однако грешу на моего подопечного — я и сам порядком отвык от суеты подземки. Но парню, сменившему в своё время один сумасшедший город на другой, вспомнить утерянные навыки проще. Уже через пару минут приноравливаюсь к темпу и увлекаю за собой моего чуть растерявшегося и очень злого мистера Андерсена.

Не с первой попытки удаётся засечь мальчиков из службы охраны. Великолепно работают. Теперь осталось не пропустить корреспондента.

Выходим на платформу и попадаем в давку. До дверей вагона ещё надо добраться.

И тут засекаю человека, азартно работающего локтями в надежде подобраться ближе к кандидату, чтобы сфотографировать и, возможно, даже что-то расслышать.

/Улыбайтесь. Вас снимают/ — ... скрытой камерой. От мысленного сообщения спутник нервно вздрагивает и начинает усиленно делать то, что у политиков получается лучше всего.

— Андерсен, объясните мне, каким местом думал Волкер, выступая с этой программой?!

В моём голосе — искреннее и неподдельное возмущение.

— Шульдих, не горячитесь, хотя должен сказать, что и мне это теперь интересно.

Попался. На попятную ты уже не пойдёшь... ну извини, дорогой, так получилось.

— Вашу мать... его бы сюда.

— Да, точно. Сразу бы передумал.

Корреспондент в восторге. Ну как же, сенсация!

Цель достигнута, ещё бы попасть внутрь.

Всё точно по расписанию.

Парк. Открытие. Прочувствованная речь в объектив камер.

Шоу и пара цепляющих фраз, брошенных с подобающим выражением лица. Надо отдать должное, из политиков выходят самые настоящие лицедеи.

***

Три недели каторжного труда наконец-то подошли к концу. Сегодня решится участь города. Кто займёт ещё не успевшее остыть кресло мэра Нью-Йорка?!

Банкетный зал и рабочая группа, с нетерпением ожидающая приговора своей работе. Вот те, кто ни при каких обстоятельствах не приходят голосовать. Слишком уж хорошо знают истинное лицо претендентов...

Но азарт есть, и никуда от него не деться. То, чья команда оказалась лучшей по запудриванию мозгов обычным обывателям, можно понять только тогда, когда всё подходит к своему логическому завершению, а именно в день выборов. Конечно, всем известны результаты статистических опросов, но одно дело — цифры и совсем другое — реальность. Последняя особенно любит преподносить всякие неожиданные сюрпризы в самое неподходящее время.

Оглашение предварительных, затем итоговых результатов, и зал взрывается аплодисментами и взаимными поздравлениями. Если вы думаете, что это овации победителю, то глубоко заблуждаетесь. Себе и только себе.

Кивнуть нескольким временным коллегам по цеху. Передать полномочия руководства банкетом мисс Элисон и уйти.

Моё задание выполнено, а их только начинается.

Распустить галстук, расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц, пиджак на плечо и из солидного бизнесмена превратиться в раздолбая. Ну и к чертям!

Вдохнуть воздух полной грудью и гулять, не разбирая дороги. Следовать только своему внутреннему голосу, который ориентируется исключительно так: «нравится улочка, а та – нет».

Так можно бродить часами...

Пешком через парк. Знакомая аллея. Извилистая дорожка под кроной деревьев. Поздний даже по меркам Нью-Йорка вечер и прохожих почти нет. Только такие же случайные, как я.

Привычно, будто ничего не изменилось. Всё по-прежнему, и это я по собственной глупости задержался в ресторанчике у месье Жана, теперь пора бы уже начать себя костерить на чём свет стоит за то, что не уследил за временем и приходится добираться впотьмах, хотя мог бы пройтись по главной дорожке. Там светло, но нет, это ведь длиннее. Придётся обходить так не к месту построенный новый супермаркет.

Устроится на скамейке, чтобы отдохнуть. Всего на пару минут прикрыть глаза.

— Мистер? Мистер? Просыпайтесь... спать в зоне отдыха запрещено. Вам есть куда пойти?

— Что?!

Ранее утро. Ничего себе заснул.

Поменять положение тела. Чёрт! Шея как затекла...

— Мистер, спать в общественном месте запрещено. Вам придётся уйти. У вас есть куда?

Полицейский дежурно улыбается, произнося заученные до автоматизма фразы.

— Да-да.

Встаю и потягиваюсь. Совсем не в форме, раз организм отрубается даже в такой неудобной позе.

Вымотан до предела. Пара дней на отдых у меня есть. Пока отчёт примут, оценят и перенаправят меня прочь отсюда.

Взять себя в руки и наконец-то обратить внимание на то, что меня кто-то теребит:

— Мистер, мистер! Простите, пожалуйста, за беспокойство, но разрешите обратиться к вам с несколькими вопросами. Мы проводим соцопрос...

— Нет.

Кратко. Молодая девушка с эмблемой юных скаутов на жёлтой футболке пожимает плечами и уходит, чтобы поймать другого более сговорчивого кролика для исследования.

/Странный какой.../ — отголоском её мысль.

Кто же спорит...

Выход из парка. Подъезд моего дома прекрасно виден отсюда. Вот только стоит ли? Нет, эмоциональный мазохизм всё-таки не мой диагноз.

Один звонок — и меньше чем через десять минут напротив меня тормозит «зеленоглазое» такси.

***

Бюрократия везде одно и то же зло. Вынужденное ожидание наконец-то закончилось.

Работа оценена, соответствующие выводы сделаны, новое назначение, а посему дана всего лишь неделя на то, чтобы завершить дела в Нью-Йорке.

Моя рекомендация была рассмотрена, и мисс Элисон станет моим заместителем. Стоит на прощание дать ей пару советов насчет манипулирования боссом в нужную сторону или нет – вопрос всё ещё остаётся открытым. Хотя, думаю, она вполне способна разобраться с этим и сама. Но тут важен человеческий фактор участия.

Прощай, Нью-Йорк, здравствуй, Страсбург.

Даже сейчас, на отдыхе, размышляю над тем, что надо ещё сделать на благо Эстет – воспитали, мать их! Наверное, столкнись мои старые приятели со мной на улице, они даже не узнали бы меня теперь.

Что ж, чем не повод отметить похороны, а, Ник?!

Выйти из успевшего осточертеть отеля и окунуться в упорядоченный хаос мегаполиса. Час на такси, чтобы добраться до одного хорошего магазинчика, затерявшегося среди супермаркетов и каньонов.

В прохладном помещении под соответствующий антураж можно позволить себе купить бутылочку за поистине баснословную сумму. Сегодня можно, особый случай.

Какое-то фетишистское удовольствие — пробегаться глазами по стройным рядам бутылок, брать их в руки, изучать этикетки и ласкать их пальцами. Но в итоге выбор сделан. Кто бы мог сомневаться? Естественно, то, что взял бы ты. Jamison. Шотландский виски.

Ожидающее меня такси и... куда бы отправиться?

Домой. Вынесла же раз меня нелегкая почти к самому моего подъезду. Понятно, судьба тактично намекала, а я не проникся.

Диктую адрес и расслабляюсь под шум машин в сочетании с шансоном. Привкус сигарет на губах. Тяжёлых, не таких, которые полюбил я. Водитель. Да нет, я не против, пусть курит.

Приехали. Быстро, я бы даже сказал, слишком быстро.

Люди спешат по своим делам, а мне временно некуда торопиться.

Почти у самого входа сталкиваюсь со своей бывшей соседкой. Проходит мимо, не обратив на меня внимания. Что, настолько изменился? Хотя сейчас у неё есть более важные темы для размышления. Например, как скрыть от мужа, который должен сегодня вернуться из командировки, засос на груди, оставленный прошлой ночью в пылу страсти её любовником. И это Тереза Гартрет, образец морали и порядочности! Куда только катится мир?!

Захожу внутрь. Взгляд по старой привычке направо. Хмурого и вечно чем-то недовольного Эстансия за стойкой нет. Умер в прошлом году. Теперь здесь работает всегда улыбающийся Майкл. Отвожу ему глаза и, спокойно забрав ключи от моей квартиры, пересекаю холл.

Несколько шагов. Лифт. Кнопка последнего этажа. Привычка, оказывается, никуда не исчезла.

Приехали. Замок издаёт скрежещущий звук, своего рода приветствие. Сколько раз я грозился его смазать?

Длинный коридор. Пройти внутрь и сразу попасть в гостиную.

Дизайн в стиле модерн, никакого абстракционизма, только гармоничность линий и удобство в основе.

Ощущение, будто подгладываешь за кем-то другим, и вроде нельзя, но оторваться уже не в состоянии.

Пиджак на кресло, ключи на тумбу, и только кобура выбивается из привычного расклада.

Заглянуть на кухню за бокалами и наткнуться взглядом на коллекцию штопоров. Целых десять штук на выбор. У этой вещи есть замечательная способность теряться именно тогда, когда она жизненно необходима. В какой-то момент мои друзья просто решили, что проще приходить со своим, чем найти его у меня. Каждый раз, появляясь на пороге моей квартиры, они уже заранее готовились уйти ни с чем.

Пара бокалов и янтарного цвета жидкость.

За тебя.

За меня.

Выпьем.

Две порции разом, и как ты только мог пить эту дорогую дрянь? Никогда не понимал этот твой выбор.

Через гостиную по лестнице на крышу. И городской воздух, шум и небо. Как сентиментально, Ники... Насмешка над собой – лучший способ не дать воспоминаниям пробудиться.

Сигареты первого сорта. Закурить – и не обратить внимания на то, как вздрагивают пальцы. Ещё глоток уже только из одного стакана, иначе я напьюсь раньше, чем захочу закончить отмечание собственных похорон.

Уже не грустно и даже почти не больно, ведь себя-то как раз жалко никогда и не было. А ритуал преданию земле — надо же — успел стать рутинным делом, даже если учесть, что в могилу ложишься сам.

За упокой! Залпом.

Твою мать, как ты посмел оставить меня здесь?! Одного!

Опустить щиты и криком на пределе сил:

**/Б Р Э Д!/**

/Ник?../

/Брэд?../

Тишина в ответ. Ты или...?!

Упасть на колени. Невидяще уставиться перед собой.

Я схожу с ума...

Ненормальный смех. Искаженное болью лицо. Слёзы. Схватиться за голову, сжать виски.

...сошёл.

Хотя?..

Необоснованное чувство вины, сублимация мести – перенос объекта на себя. Происки Эстет? Проверка лояльности? Перенастройка параметров подчинения? Попытка взлома защитных барьеров? Запланированная атака? Или просто сознание не выдержало ментального перенапряжения, и коэффициент отрицательного воздействия Дара был превышен? Алогичное отторжение реальности, попытка воссоздания замкнутого мира, подсознательная деформация действительности – просто признак безумия? Или всё ещё проще – влияние алкоголя?

Что же?!

Ответил или?!..

А верить-то как хочется...

_ Кладбище. Могила. Венки. _

_ Неестественная белизна твоего лица. Тонкие шрамы – не успевшие зажить следы недавней аварии. Чёрный костюм – полная неподвижность. _

_ Мёртв... _

_ Гроб на тросах. Опустят вниз, и сверху — землю. Тебя нет. _

_ /Б Р Э Д!/ _

_ Криком отчаяния, и всё впустую. _

Как на повторе... в точку?

_ Простоять до конца. _

_ /Б Р Э Д!/ _

_ Сообщение не доставлено. Абонент отключён. _

Или был временно не доступен?

Стоп.

Всё по порядку.

Я телепат. Вторая категория.

Проверить щиты — норма. Пробить их незаметно для меня невозможно, слишком высокая квалификация. А ошибки для Эстет недопустимы. Вариант вычеркнуть за абсурдностью.

Просчитать соотношение вероятностей превышения отрицательного воздействия Дара – в пределах нормы. Вариант с искажением реальности отпадает.

До точки «стоп» я слишком мало выпил.

Господи, я не верю в тебя, но если ты есть, пусть...

Глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

Произвести классификацию вида связи на момент похорон – бесконтактная дистанционная.

Проанализировать ответ реципиента – связь эмоциональная дальней дистанции.

А значит... жив?!

Сумасшедшая надежда.

Вскочить. Пистолет. Пиджак. Ключи.

Бегом вниз. Машина с места.

Поиск сознания. Идентификация. Локализация. Есть!

Стрелка спидометра зашкаливает. Свист шин на крутых поворотах. Карты не надо, маячком твоё сознание.

Тормоз. Вилла. Огороженная территория. Охрана? Не смешите.

Открыть дверь, вылететь. Двадцать шагов.

Нетерпение.

Охранник. Сознание под контроль. Доступ открыт. Тропинка. Дом. Где?! Информация напрямую. Второй этаж. Широкая лестница. Страх ошибки опоздания.

Налево. Дверь в конце коридора. Дробный стук каблуков по паркету – отражение пульса в висках. Повернуть ручку, войти.

Господи...

Ты!

К тебе и... замереть, боясь прикоснуться…

Бледный, исхудавший… на постели. Губы растягиваются в улыбку. Жив!

Тыльной стороной ладони по щеке.

Ты!

Тепло от прикосновения. Слёз не заметить.

Счастье...

Опутан трубками. Подключён к медицинской установке. На прикроватной тумбе цветы, такие же стерильные, как и огромная комната, в которой располагается твоя кровать. Окна во всю стену.

– Брэд...

Взять себя в руки.

Трепетание ресниц. Проснулся? Карие с золотом глаза в душу смотрят. Удивление в расширяющихся зрачках, и стук сердца на кардиограмме в ускоренном ритме.

/Ник?!/

– Да. Я.

/Нашёл./

– Нашёл.

Склониться и коснуться губами губ. Тонкие, бескровные...

Только глаза те же. Мои.

Откидываешься обратно. Проваливаешься в сон.

Спи, любимый...

Всё теперь будет. Убрать с лица чёлку и улыбнуться. Кажется, впервые за целую вечность просто потому, что хорошо.

Видимо, на пульт был подан сигнал о повышении сердечной активности. В комнату входит врач для выяснения обстоятельств. Заметив постороннего, собирается вызвать охрану, но вместо этого говорит только:

– Чем я могу вам помочь, сэр?

Речевой обмен информацией слишком длителен, объёмен и малопродуктивен, а потому считать его память, задав параметры фрагментарного отбора данных.

Регрессивная амнезия.

Мозг пророка восстанавливается с огромной скоростью. Тело же, ослабленное многолетним принятием наркотиков, — непропорционально медленно.

Стереть воспоминания о собственном визите. Запрограммировать охранников на уничтожение записи с камер наблюдений на период моего присутствия. Выйти за ограду.

Действия на автомате.

Взгляд ввысь. Небо. Дождливое. Улыбнуться.

Закурить сигарету. Пара затяжек, ровно столько, чтобы преодолеть расстояние в двадцать шагов. Выкинуть окурок.

Переднее сидение. Захлопнуть дверь. Взгляд прямо перед собой. Оглушен осознанием случившегося.

Звонок телефона, пронзительно громкий в тишине салона машины, не сразу, но заставляет встряхнуться.

Всё ещё дрожащей рукой извлечь из внутреннего кармана пиджака сотовый:

– Да.

– Добрый день, герр Шульдих, это Марго.

– Слушаю.

– Нам стоит встретиться. Есть информация, которая вас заинтересует.

– Какого рода?

– Речь пойдет о мистере Брэде Кроуфорде.

– Сегодня в 21.00. Мой адрес: Парк-авеню, 213. Устроит?

– Да. До встречи, герр Шульдих.

– До встречи.

Гудки сообщают об окончании сеанса связи. И что?

Мне надо домой. Надо.

Шоссе и скорость.

Нежданное счастье. Ты жив. Я верю? Вроде как должен. Видел, касался тебя... не бред, не горячка. Правда, пульс быстрей обычного, но это не показатель.

Отупение. И до дрожи пусто. Кома.

Мантрой повторять раз за разом, что всё так, как есть.

Муторно.

Сон? Нет... слишком реально. Мой персональный Ад? Возможно.

Я сошёл с ума или послушно лежу в какой-нибудь уютной лаборатории Эстет и на мне ставят эксперименты? Педаль тормоза в пол — слишком резко, меня швыряет на руль, ремни безопасности нещадно дёргают назад, вышибая воздух из лёгких. Повернуть обратно и проверить... Нет!

Ты жив. Я верю.

***

Звонок в дверь, и через положенный промежуток времени открыть.

– Герр Шульдих, добрый вечер.

– Прошу вас.

Приглашающий жест рукой.

– Располагайтесь.

– Благодарю.

– У вас было ко мне дело.

В Эстет быстро отучают от бесполезной траты времени – задавать пустые вопросы и размениваться на любезности.

– Герр Шульдих, полагаю, вас заинтересует ряд фактов, связанных с кончиной мистера Брэда Кроуфорда.

– Да.

Чековая книжка. Женская рука. Цена информации.

– Слушаю.

– Вы уже знаете, что мистер Кроуфорд жив, – приятно иметь дело с оракулами, можно переходить к сути без объяснения текущей ситуации, они знают её намного лучше вас. – Полгода назад руководством Эстет было принято решение о проверке предполагаемого псиона на наличие Дара. По жёсткому варианту. Когда приказ поступил, Филипп Кроуфорд решил, что медлить больше нельзя. Уже год как шла подготовка инсценировки смерти его сына. В результате попытки просканировать объект была допущена ошибка. Сама операция прошла успешно, но Брэда Кроуфорда пришлось госпитализировать. Дело в Эстет по этому псиону было официально закрыто.

Встать. Пройтись до бара. Принести два бокала с бурбоном. Поставить один на стол перед гостьей и снова устроиться в кресле, вертя другой в руках, но не пробуя на вкус содержимое.

Нечто подобное я и предполагал.

Шрамы, проступившие на лице трупа, являлись следами сделанной недавно пластической операции, а не аварии. Всё сходится.

Хм, значит, отец? Мог бы и догадаться.

_ Парсон садится напротив и передо мной уже не готовый броситься сторожевой пёс, а просто усталый человек. _

_ – Мистер Линдерман, не суйтесь в это дело. _

_ – Я уже влез по самые уши. _

_ – Леди Кэтрин... она... она всего лишь выполняла просьбу мистера Кроуфорда — старшего. До той злополучной ссоры; вы, наверное, знаете о ней?.. _

_ Согласный кивок. _

_ –... она и не подозревала, что даёт нашему мальчику наркотики. _

_ – То есть? _

_ – Таблетки от аллергии. Брэд же гордый, он бы не стал их принимать. Она думала, что спасает ему жизнь. Кэт – хорошая девочка. Была. _

_ – Вы и его отец... травили? Но зачем? _

_ – Это был единственный способ защитить его. _

_ – От... Эстет? Кто они? Зачем он им? _

_ – Брэду с детства снятся сны, и они сбываются с пугающей регулярностью. В шесть лет за ним пришёл представитель этой организации, чтобы забрать с собой. Выкупить его не удалось. Тогда мы начали давать мальчику препараты, снижающие эту способность. А когда он поступил в университет, пришлось просить о помощи леди Кэтрин. _

Действительно, мог бы и соотнести.

Делает один глоток и продолжает, размеренным голосом, которому обучают в Розенкройц.

– А серия убийств в Английском клубе...

– ...тщательно спланированная операция Эстет, никак не связанная с мистером Кроуфордом. Совпадение. Просто пересечение интересов организации.

– А я...

– ... всего лишь дополнительный бонус.

Меня решили подставить – это было ясно с самого начало. Мне бы сделали предложение, от которого я не смог бы отказаться. Расчёт в целом себя оправдал за одним исключением: об Эстет я узнал намного раньше положенного срока.

Марго холодно улыбнулась…

_... приглашающим жестом указав мне на кресло напротив себя. _

_ — Зря вы столь опрометчиво поступили. _

_ Откуда? Попытка прочесть ни к чему не приводит. Одна из них? Тогда это многое объясняет. Продолжение подтверждением: _

_ — Теперь вас возьмут на учёт. Вы, конечно, можете избежать близкого общения с сотрудниками организации при стечении некоторых обстоятельств… _

_ — Я не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах. _

… и поднялась.

Разговор окончен.

— Постойте. У меня есть к вам дело.

— Слушаю.

***

Таксофон по дороге в банк. Потратить пару минут на то, чтобы вспомнить нужный телефонный номер. Длинные гудки, прежде чем трубку соизволили снять. Кое-что в этом мире никогда не изменится.

– Капитан Джонсон слушает Вас.

– Здравствуйте, капитан. Это Линдерман.

– Вы всё-таки живы...

– Да, к несчастью...

– Полагаю, Их?

– Все дела при встрече.

– Место и время.

– Завтра, в 12.00. Адрес моей старой квартиры ещё помните?

– Да, конечно.

– Тогда там.

– До встречи, мистер Линдерман.

– Герр Шульдих.

– Герр Шульдих.

Повесить трубку, достать телефонную карту. Это ещё не конец, но он уже близок. Закурить и отправиться в банк. В конце концов, вечером мне нанесут визит, и к нему стоит подготовиться. Предвкушение блюда ничуть не портит его вкус.

За один день – две встречи, от которых зависит судьба. Забавно.

Всё готово, и точно по расписанию гостья появляется на пороге моей квартиры.

— Марго.

— Герр Шульдих.

Проходим внутрь.

— Вы принесли?

— Да, но возникли некоторые осложнения.

— Полагаю, эта сумма вас устроит?

Передаю уже открытый чемодан, наполненный крупными купюрами. На эти деньги можно решить практически любые финансовые проблемы и ещё останется на то, чтобы прожить в роскоши остаток жизни.

— Вполне.

Через час встречаю второй пункт программы.

— Мистер Линдерман.

— Капитан Джонсон.

Приглашающий жест в подготовленную к встрече комнату.

— Наш договор...?

— Да, я помню, — кейс перед собой. Щёлчок – открытие замков, и на стол ложится путёвка в новую жизнь, — здесь полный пакет документов. А...?

— Прошу, — передать толстую папку с распечатками, — копии отчётов об экономических махинациях Эстет в Америке.

Как банально. Простой промышленный шпионаж.

Вполне хватит правительству для того, чтобы официально выкинуть их из страны.

Шелест переворачиваемых страниц – проверка работы.

Если капитан подсуетится, он сможет сорвать куш. А, зная его, в этом не приходится сомневаться.

Головы полетят с плеч, другие увенчают венцом. Терновым.

Эстет не умеют прощать. И глуп тот, кто посчитает себя умнее машины организации.

Впрочем, не моё дело, если кто-то собирается сложить голову во славу... их право.

Договор есть договор: от и до, но не больше.

— Компьютер? – вопросительно приподнятая бровь.

Неужто могли подумать, что я забуду?!

Ноутбук.

Разворот ко мне. Капитан демонстративно встаёт и отходит в другой конец комнаты. Успеваю поймать осуждающий взгляд. Я что, должен устыдиться собственной предусмотрительности?

Забавно.

Глушилка работает, так что фокус с микрофоном не пройдёт.

Подключить флэшку, запустить программу смешивания. В пункте контроля сейчас будет не до отслеживания новых файлов.

Ввести заготовленный ложный рефрен. Перестраховка ещё никому не мешала.

Последний этап — ввод подлинных сведений.

Наверное, мне стоит поблагодарить Эстет, мой профессионализм — их заслуга.

Тщательно продуманная биография – моя жизнь. Неделя — вполне достаточный срок, чтобы всё решить. Пути назад у меня нет. Осталось только обезопасить прошлое, чтобы не волноваться в будущем.

Завершение операций. Отвёртка. Быстрыми, уверенными движениями вынуть жёсткий диск.

— Герр Шульдих! – негодующий восклицание.

Сознание под контроль и планомерно сгладить оставшийся в памяти мой образ до случайного прохожего.

Аккуратно сложить кейс, убрать ноут, снарядить Капитана и отправить прочь.

Дверь в прихожей хлопает, возвещая о том, что с этим покончено.

Откинуться назад и расслабиться. Конечно, минимум из того, что можно сделать, но и этого вполне хватит.

Сейчас начнётся такой аврал, что ФБР будет некогда заниматься одним человеком. А, зная политику Эстет, на удар ответят ударом.

Что может быть проще, чем стравить тех, кто и так ищет повод?!

Играйтесь, господа.

Мне – не жалко.

***

Два месяца работы.

Странное ощущение того, что подготовку к своему побегу я начал раньше, чем принял само решение.

Всё очень чётко выстраивается в строго выверенную комбинацию. И даже размен одного на другое — разумная цена свободы.

Наверное, собираясь умереть, я всё равно продолжал надеяться на то, что не придётся.

***

Мир потонул в сенсациях, источником которых стала непоколебимая Америка. А сам оплот демократии бьётся в агонии.

Ведь псионы тоже люди, а значит, имеют право жить и пользоваться тем, чем наградила их природа. Свобода одного начинается там, где кончается свобода другого. Но как понять, нарушил ли, например, телепат границу частного пространства, если ты даже не можешь заметить изменения в собственных мыслях? А может, они посланники Дьявола и их стоит сжигать на кострах?! Нет, скорее всего, просто наступает Армагеддон, Апокалипсис, как ни назови, конец Света, в комплекте с полным набором инопланетных штучек. Когда чему-то колоссальному нет объяснения, стоит призвать мистику. Дашь название и сразу полегчает. Сделать-то ты ничего не можешь...

Страну разрывает на части. Одни, преимущественно низшие слои населения, вдруг не с того не сего стали искренне верующими и заполонили церкви. Другие, а именно средний класс, скатились в оккультизм. Ну а те, кто поклонялись всю жизнь одному богу — доллару – финансируют программы создания атмосферы на Венере и покупают участки на Луне. Куда катится мир с моей лёгкой руки...?

Уровень преступности вырос на порядок. Наркотики и оружие всегда в цене, в особенности в стрессовых ситуациях. Кто-то хочет просто отключиться и не думать, а кто-то — защитить себя и своих близких. Наивные.

Толпа, одержимая идеей, — страшная сила, но она же, пришедшая в ужас, способна сокрушить любое препятствие. И когда головой пробивают стену, уже не обращают внимания на тех, кто был в первых рядах.

Общественность охвачена паникой, и государству приходится играть в открытую с Эстет. Никакие увёртки не помогут, соглашения достигнуто не будет. Пока что.

Исследовательские центры, лагеря обучения и пункты отлова новых работников закрыты. Головы летят с плеч и не важно, какого полёта птица. Тут главное сохранить основы государственности.

А всего лишь потребовалось придать гласности некоторые факты работы групп псионов. СМИ с радостью ухватились за предоставленную возможность разрекламировать сенсацию.

Теперь волна утихнет не скоро.

Пока ещё Эстет и государство сумеют договориться, а они сделают это рано или поздно, меня уже не будет. Это шанс, который я не намерен упустить.

Но ведь всего этого можно было с легкостью избежать: на что ещё даны Эстет оракулы? Проблема любой крупномасштабной организации – вера в собственную всесильность.

И далее по плану.

***

Три пули по точно выверенной траектории. Да, оракула трудно убить, но нет ничего невозможного, когда за дело берётся убийца класса профи. Первая – мимо, вторая – почти, третья – прямо в голову. Сложить винтовку. Спуститься вниз. Контрольный выстрел. Быстрый обыск. Карта допуска. И непременно проверить кольцо на правой руке на безымянном пальце. Конечно же, гравировка внутри. Бинго! Шифр доступа. Запомнить и одеть обратно. Вся операция заняла от силы три минуты. Отлично.

Мишень снята. Оракул способен локализовать цель в пространстве и времени, будучи хоть раз тактильно связанным с объектом.

Что же, не повезло тебе работать со мной в паре.

Покойся с миром.

Пятнадцать минут пешком до снятого на ночь номера в дешёвом мотеле. В пребывании в такой дыре герра Шульдиха просто не заподозрят, а потому непременно заглянут сюда.

— Наое-сан, — японский поклон.

Надо уважать чужие традиции, особенно когда это ничего не стоит.

— Герр Шульдих, — с сильным акцентом произносит партнёр и подаёт руку для европейского пожатия. Прекрасно осведомлён о нюансах психологии. Пожимаю не сильно, но и не слабо. Исключить доминирование из жеста.

Долги – замечательная вещь, но когда не тебе их отдавать. Компьютерный гений эту прописную истину впитал с первым ноутом, а следствие вывел немногим позже. От них можно избавится двумя способами: либо заплатить по счёту, либо устранить кредитора. И чем быстрее, тем лучше, а то могут взять с процентами. Как я.

Молча передаю данные.

Устраиваюсь в одежде на кровати, мне осталось шесть часов на сон. Пора переходить к завершающему этапу.

Шуршание клавиш возвещает о том, что Наое приступил к отработке. И это последнее, что я слышу на сегодня, прежде чем отключиться.

/Герр Шульдих?/ — даже интонация мысли в стиле Востока.

Открыть глаза ровно через три секунды после того, как сознание зафиксировало первую реакцию.

Сесть и развести плечи в стороны. Круговым движением головы размять шею. Встать, потянуться. Вот теперь можно приступать к нормальному функционированию. Телекинетик тактично отвернулся, занимаясь вроде как сбором вещей, но могу поспорить, у него уже всё готово. Так и понимаешь всю прелесть деловых отношений.

— Наое-сан, благодарю.

Поклон на прощание от него и пожатие руки от меня.

Удачный компромисс двух культур.

— Герр Шульдих.

Японец исчезает из моей жизни, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

Душ, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Чистая одежда. Спортивная сумка на плечо и не забыть поставить блок на воспоминания консьержу. Бюро расследований Эстет быстро сложит два и два и с ответом не ошибётся. Что и требуется.

Забегаловка на углу. Завтрак. Ещё один пункт программы.

— Герр Шульдих, — утверждение в чуть хрипловатом низком голосе.

Едва поворачиваю голову, чтобы взглядом наткнуться на повязки.

Берсерк. Наконец-то прибыл, ещё одну чашку этого пакетированного пойла, который они здесь выдают за чай, я бы не выдержал.

— Мистер...

— Не стоит мертвецам поминать всуе имена живых.

Дрожь по телу от идеально сбалансированного сочетания голоса и смысла слов.

Не считает нужным опускаться до общепринятых стандартов общения, что делает его бесценным собеседником.

Рядом с моей тарелкой на стол ложатся с виду совершенно обычный плеер и бокс для CD-дисков.

— Удачного перелёта.

/Эрро, уверен, что.../

/Уверен. Живые к живым, мёртвые к мёртвым. Я ещё не решил, что меня устраивает больше/.

/Ты всё ещё не наигрался/.

/Эстет — слишком большая область для исследований/.

— Новых открытий.

— Всенепременно.

Он исчезает так же незаметно, как и появился.

***

Поездка на такси до аэропорта «Темпелхоф» на юго-восток от Берлина. Положенные три часа ожидания променять на сканирование охранной системы, проверки плана, соотношения вероятностей. Ей богу, уже жалею, что я не оракул.

Женский голос объявляет о начале регистрации на мой рейс. Пора.

Первый на очереди — таможенный контроль. Досмотр багажа сопровождается вопросами о провозе нелегальных вещей, оружия, наркотиков... Интересно, в природе существуют такие идиоты, которые честно признаются во всех смертных грехах, в том числе и в нарушении закона, вот так?! Прохожу рамку металлоискателя, и она характерно пищит. Приходится вывернуть карманы, остаться без ремня, снять туфли и только тогда эта дрянь перестаёт орать. Чувствуешь себя то ли кретином, над которым издевается служба безопасности, то ли Джеймсом Бондом, у которого даже в ботинках имеется по встроенному автомату Калашникова.

Наконец-то первая полоса препятствий взята. Отхожу в сторону, приводя себя и свои вещи в порядок. Краем глаза слежу за тем, как проходит контроль потешный парнишка семи лет. Когда он кладёт на ленту рентгена свой рюкзачок, ненавязчиво отвлекаю проверяющего от его непосредственных обязанностей.

На плечо сумку и направляюсь к следующему пункту меню.

Стойка регистрации.

— Да. Салон для некурящих, пожалуйста...

Рутина. Наконец-то мне отдают билет. Сдаю багаж. Прохождение паспортного контроля отняло на удивление мало времени.

Второй контроль безопасности преодолевается точно так же, как и первый. Впереди зал ожидания. Постоянно поглядывать на стрелки часов, будто время от этого побежит быстрее. Идиотская привычка. Так сколько там ещё?!

Итогом становится объявление о начале посадки.

В последний раз происходит демонстрация документов и предъявление билетов. По рукаву направляюсь внутрь самолёта вместе с другими, такими же, как я, замученными всевозможными поверками пассажирами.

Ненадолго расслабляюсь в удобном кресле. Немногим позже меня в салоне появляется тот самый ребёнок. Путешествия в одиночку – опасная штука. Некогда не заговаривайте с незнакомцами. Встаю, подхожу, забираю мой плеер и коробку для CD-дисков. Послушно обменивается со мною любезностями как с хорошим знакомым своих родителей. Ничего особенного, не так ли?

Спокойно прохожу через салон первого класса и по лестнице спускаюсь вниз в багажное отделение.

Практика — великая вещь. Правда, я больше теоретик. Этот проводок сюда, а синий к блоку. Нечего не перепутал? Вроде нет. И, наконец-то, самая ответственная часть работы — установка таймера — закончена.

Дождаться очередной порции груза и, переодевшись в заранее приготовленную униформу, вместе с моими «коллегами» вернуться в здание аэропорта.

***

Везёт мне на дожди. Наверное, правильно — с них всё началось, ими всё и закончится.

Частный самолёт выворачивает на взлётно-посадочную полосу. Разгон турбин. Скорость быстро набирается, отрыв и вжимает в кресло. Всё выше поднимаемся в пасмурное серое небо. Курс на аэропорт Нью-Йорка «Нью-Варк».

Чуть впереди сидят двое бизнесменов. Охраной одного их них подвязался и я. Хорошо, когда ты не скован рамками приказов Эстет и используешь Дар по собственному усмотрению. Всё сразу становится намного проще, правда, оборотной стороной является потеря интереса, но это как раз можно и пережить.

В кармане пиджака покоятся новые документы. Да, пришлось заплатить прилично, чтобы всё было официально, но оно того стоило. Расследования и Эстет, и ФБР придут к одному выводу: я умер, пытаясь сбежать от системы.

_ Мёртвые к мёртвым. _

Николасу Линдерману нет места в этой жизни. А герр Шульдих упокоится на дне океана через тридцать минут.

_ Живые к живым. _

Любимый, через девять часов буду у тебя.

Но нужен ли тебе просто Шульдих?


End file.
